An Unexpected Encounter
by Beelzebarb
Summary: Alucard is thrown back in time somehow to a battlefield long past, he stands among the tree line watching a human fighting a slew of other humans, this man had a massive sword and a look of rage on his face that made Alucard's spine tingle with joy and excitement. The man was known as The Black Swordsman to the locals, but to a very chosen few, his name was Guts.
1. The Beginning

**An Unexpected Encounter Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
**

* * *

**Authors** **Note**:

I do not own Hellsing or Berserk in any way, shape or form. I just thought these two awesome characters needed to meet, it was meant as a one off, i did it in 45 minutes with some minor tinkering after i was done. Also i had very little sleep, tell me if it sucks, if people want me to i can write more. If i screwed up anywhere, again, no sleep late at night and wrote it in under an hour, cut me some slack lol. This story was written out of a need to get it off my mind more then anything, i had been thinking for days how a fight would go between Guts and Alucard, and kept playing it out. Alucard would win every time, but still, the fight was what i cared about, not the victory.

* * *

The scene was that of something you'd expect from a nightmare, there was about 150 soldiers all wearing armor and brandishing halberds, swords, crossbows, and flails. They all centered around one man in the middle, a massive human being wearing jet black full body armor, and wielding a massive sword. The man known as The Black Swordsman to the locals, was fighting a slew of castle guards, and winning without much effort.

All over the ground were the remains of cleaved soldiers, the armor completely obliterated by the massive sword and its furiously powerful strikes. Every time that man swung his sword, at the very least they lost 2 men, they all were terrified of this "man" if you could even call him that. He wore a sick grin on his face looking around at all of them left, 150 out of 300 men, at this rate it would take him until nightfall to kill them all.

The Black Swordsman then set about slaughtering each and every one of them, bodies flew into the air with the sickly sweet smell of freshly spilled blood filling the air. Limbs that had been sliced off littered the ground with blood pouring out of them staining the grass crimson and creating pools of blood from all the bodies. As he carved his way through one after the other of soldiers, he felt something nagging at him, something that was watching him as he slaughtered his way through the guards. He pushed that thought aside and continued to fight not knowing how right he was.

Alone in the midst of a blood red battle field stood one soldier, his armor coated thick with blood. The soldier had short black spiked hair, with only one working eye and an eye patch over the other. The soldier stood victorious enemies everywhere at his feet, slaughtered like the sheep that they were. The one thing they never saw coming, and hardly ever do, was the size of his sword he carried, as the swordsman Guts, dressed all in black and missing one eye, put his massive weapon away sheathing it on his sword was over 7 feet tall and weighed over 300lbs, something no normal human could wield, and something no normal human could swing with ease. The scent of blood was thick in the air and couldn't be missed by anyone who walked by, and this was not missed especially by one person in the area who had seen the entire fight.

Alone among the tree line far in the distance, a red coated man stood, his towering 6'7" frame, tall and lanky, yet power oozed from his very being. The man had horrid frightening red eyes that seemed to shine through to the pits of hell. He sported a smirk or grin of sorts, which bore his incredibly sharp-looking fangs, almost all the time and gave a simple chuckle as he watched the fight before him. Though he was slightly confused about how he ended up so far back in time, this was no time to worry of such things. If he was right then he at the very least found a human capable of giving him, him the No-Life King, the ancient and powerful vampire Alucard, this human could at the very least entertain him for a few fleeting moments.

Alucard made his way across the battlefield, adopting the look of his Count Vlad III appearance, seeing as this would most likely be a sword fight, which he had craved for so long. Don't misunderstand, Alucard loved his guns, the Casull and the Jackyl, but he never enjoyed anything more than a sword fight with an exceptionally gifted swordsman. The prospect of feeling his blood boil in anticipation of the fight was driving him mad with joy.

Guts did not miss the presence of the red cloaked figure who walked towards him, battle armour on, sword at his side and a crooked eerie smirk or grin of sorts on his face.

_What kind of person willingly walks that slowly into a battlefield, unless he is looking for death, _Guts thought to himself watching the man approached his position slowly.

No sword drawn and no threatening moves made, but Guts had fought for a long time and against things that shouldn't exist so he waited to see what this stranger wanted. Night had just arrived the sun just going down and Guts looked on as he felt a sort of dark feeling, something nagging at him to not fight this man approaching him, but Guts never listened to those thoughts, for if he had, he would be dead already. That was a choice that he would regret very much in the next few minutes.

Alucard looked upon the human who stood about 3-4 inches shorter than his own frame, and he smiled down at the boy, because to him, he was a boy, a mere child compared to Alucard's many centuries of unlife.

Alucard gave a slight bow to Guts, which Guts only saw as odd considering one only did such things in the presence of royalty or nobility.

Alucard then said in a deep dark and somehow terrifying voice, "You are most impressive human, i would like to test myself against you in battle, you seem quite able with a sword, and i do so miss a good sword fight."

Guts simply looked at the man, and thought to himself _Alright, one he called me human, implying that he is not human, so if he isn't human, what is he? One of the God Hand? Some demon they've sent after me to finally collect my soul and my flesh._

Then Guts replied to the man with an equally unsettling look on his face as he drew his massive sword and levelled it one handed at the man in front of him, "Who am i to refuse such a formal request for battle, but know this i will show no mercy once we have begun, and take this as a duel to the death, do you agree to these terms?"

Alucard grinned wide as ever fangs bared to his new opponent he spoke flatly "I would have it no other way, what is your name human?"

Guts cocked his head to the side again, and spoke plainly to the man in front of him, if he was a man at all anyway. "Guts, and yours?"

Alucard nodded in acceptance of the name and had a smirk "Guts...how very fitting seeing as your guts will be spilled on this ground tonight, My name is Alucard, and I must thank you human, I've not had a proper sword fight in many many years."

Guts simply blinked at this creature before him, he knew this thing whatever it was, was not a human, the last time he went down this road, he ended up facing a giant demon behemoth known as Nosferatu Zodd. "Enough talk, are we going to do this or what?" said Guts with rage in his eyes as he poised himself for attack.

Alucard laughed a maniacal evil laugh and smiled at Guts "Oh yes human, i will not keep you waiting any longer, prepare yourself, and die well human!"

Alucard drew his sword, which was a very ornate looking Claymore style sword and gave a smirk to Guts before lunging forward to strike.

Guts deftly evaded the strike, seeing it coming he had a chance to react before the man had landed the attack, an attack that which if it had landed would have nearly killed Guts outright. He then raised his sword and ran straight at his opponent, growling and snarling in rage as he swung his massive sword at mind blowing speed.

Alucard saw the strikes coming, reading the humans mind, but for some reason some of the attacks were pure chaos, he was simply swinging that massive sword of his in Alucard's general direction. Alucard frowned slightly, evading the strikes and thought he chose poorly when all of a sudden he looked to the human and saw him about to attack again and decided to have some fun with the human before he devoured him.

Guts grinned with a malicious grin of pure rage as he swung his massive sword faster then human eyes could see, but this man was evading every single attack, and was unnaturally fast.

Then Guts thought he had won, he landed a hit as all of a sudden the man stopped evading and got half his torso cut off and blood was spraying everywhere as his sword landed on the ground with a large thud.

Guts stood there smiling down at the dying man, "Why did you stop evading my strikes, that would have been child's play for you to evade, so why die like this?"

Alucard laughed an insane evil laugh as his body began to melt away into a pool of blood and insects, and slowly started to reform in front of Guts. As he reformed Guts heard clapping as the man came back to form.

Alucard smiled at him "WONDERFUL! I haven't been this excited in ages! You sir are truly gifted to be able to wield such a massive sword with such ease!"

Guts then looked up at the monster he was facing, realizing this thing wouldn't go down so easy he deduced that the monster wanted to see what would happen letting the sword hit him...

Guts readied another attack and then stopped short about to attack, and looked at the man and said simply. "I've fought all manor of demons and devils, but i have never faced one such as you, what are you monster?"

Alucard balked at the name of monster putting a mock expression of hurt on his face as he grinned after saying "Monster? Oh human, if you only knew the hell at which you were facing you'd roll over and die, I'm not only a monster, but I'm much worse then anything you've ever faced boy."

Guts then rushed the man again, determined to find out the extent of that reforming ability the monster had. As Guts approached Alucard, he simply stopped not attacking and instead jumped back a few feet, looking at Alucard, the man never made a single move to stop the attack, not one, not a block or parry initiated, and no dodge or anything.

Guts stepped back a few steps and thought, _How do you kill something that cannot be physically damaged..._

Alucard had been reading the boys mind, and was remarkably surprised at how well the boy was handling his powers being displayed. Alucard then started laughing evilly and spoke slowly and evenly to the human "Human, you cannot kill that which cannot be harmed, i'm untouchable as far as a human is concerned."

Guts grinned and slumped his shoulders, hoping he'd not have to use the powers of his armour but he sighed in exasperation and willed the powers of the armour to come forth.

Alucard felt something happen to the boy before him, he saw the armour he wore come to life and wrap around the boy's head and he could only see the boy's eyes, now in a state of rage and hatred that rivalled Alucard's.

He wondered what the boy had done, until the boy moved to attack, the attack was about 20 times more powerful, and Alucard put his sword up to block the attack. His sword was well and truly obliterated from the sheer force of impact from Guts' massive sword.

Alucard blinked looking at the sword handle he dropped the sword and evaded an incoming strike but only by a fraction of an inch, the attacks were getting faster, and he could no longer read the boys mind, something which disturbed the vampire lord greatly, being that nothing, save for another vampire, has ever stopped his mental probings.

Alucard watched awed at the performance this mere human was giving him, and the human was giving his all too.

Guts, now completely lost to the berserker rage that had consumed his mind, all he saw was an outline of a man, and all he knew was that man needed to be cut into tiny pieces and served for dinner later on.

Alucard was stunned that a human could first wield such an immense sword so ably, with one hand. Not only that but that the boy's armour seemed to be letting him ignore his normal human limits, and decided he would test the boy.

Alucard then rushed forward in a burst of speed almost unseen by Guts, he did see it, but only too late and was hit with a massive unarmed strike that caused him to stop dead in his tracks as his armour buckled and his ribs broke in multiple places as Alucard's hand slammed into the Berserker Armour, the armour still intact but dented started morphing and fixing itself and it's user.

Guts literally howled in pain as the armour did its job, metal spikes now pierced Guts' flesh to keep his bones together and the armour put a numbing agent into the user so that he would feel no pain.

Alucard heard the screams of pain and smelled the fresh blood being spilled but not by his own hands, instead the armour the human was wearing, was actually hurting him more to help him.

Alucard laughed hysterically at this realization and clapped even more his eyes ablaze with joy and sheer excitement. "You are willing use such a cursed and evil item to fight demons and devils? Human, no, i shall no longer call you Human, you have proven yourself worthy to be called by your rightful name by me, Guts."

Guts heard the laughter but not really, in his current state, all he saw was a man laughing at him, and it enraged him further fuelling his inhuman strength and the armour bolstering his body. He launched himself at the monster he was doing battle with, swinging his sword in a downward angle to the monster and as the sword connected he completely severed the man in two, and that was not good enough for Guts.

He then proceeded to use his immense strength and started slicing up the monster as fast as he could, blood spraying everywhere as pieces of flesh and bones flew all over the place. Then Guts lowered his fake arm, pulled the string, and fired his canon, blowing the pile of flesh to smithereens.

He breathed heavily and leaned on his sword, the armour relinquishing its hold over him as no other people were around, so he went to sit and rest on a rock, and then heard it again, that maniacal laughter, only this time it came from everywhere, all around him as the area was swept forth in darkness.

Guts wasn't impressed, even when all the red eye's started to open around him, he knew that this monster was out of his league, and he knew he couldn't kill it, not without help of course.

Alucard's voice came from everywhere "Guts, you do not seem afraid of what you see, do you not care that i am still here? Do you still want to strike me down with that sword of yours?"

Guts just smiled and put his sword across his shoulders resting it there and looked around not sure where to address the creature. "Alucard, i think we both know you are way beyond my skills to defeat, i simply do not care, if you wish to kill me, then do so quickly, Hell and I have a date you see, and i don't want to be late, it would be rude, so if you could please finish this."

Guts then added an afterthought, "Seeing as we fought as swordsman, for the most part anyway, i only ask that you give me an honourable death, i would fight you until the end, but i'm not one for pointless displays of heroism."

Alucard listened to the human, and then formed in front of him, he looked at the human thoughtfully, and Guts looked back at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Finish me off so i can finally be at peace and will no longer be plagued by this damn mark!" he said as he pointed to the Brand on his neck, currently bleeding slightly.

Alucard looked at the Brand, and felt an incredibly strong curse from the Brand, and he wondered about that mark, then said. "Guts, as much as i would love to destroy you and consume your being into my own, i have another idea, one that i must admit i find myself unwilling to believe i would offer it to you."

Guts looked at him and wondered what he was going to do, maybe turn him in to the God Hand? that'd be great, damn monsters...

Alucard grinned at the boy, about to offer him something he'd never offered anyone before, "Guts, you have proven yourself to be an excellent swordsman and tactician, the only thing you lack as a human, is the power to be able to stop stronger forces. You rely plainly on your sword in the hope that being able to rend your opponent in two will kill them. I can offer you power, strength and the means to take your revenge, the revenge you so clearly desire, it's so plain to see without reading your mind, you want revenge, i love revenge as i am a being born of revenge."

Guts looked around and then up to Alucard, and simply asked "By what, turning me into one of your own kind?"

Alucard laughed again smirking at the boy's uneducated mind. "No no no boy, you would be human still, but not human at the same time, mortal, but not mortal. You will gain enhanced senses, strength, dexterity, you will also be free from any disease as well, that Brand on your neck would lose it's hold on you due to becoming something more than human. So what do you say Guts, do you wish to live on in this world, or would you rather be defeated and forgotten tonight, choose."

Guts sat there, not even bothering to get up for the man, he didn't care about people remembering him, but he knew if he didn't take the deal, he'd be dead, he was no match for this creature, and he knew it. With that Guts stood up walked over to the man and slammed his sword into the ground.

Alucard looked at him sure of the boy's answer, he was one who wanted to survive not die, he could see the boy weighing it all in his mind.

Guts then looked up and then looked into those red eyes of his for the first time, and noticed how truly terrifying they were, but at the same time, Guts found solace in them, because it meant that there was at the very least, one being on this earth that was more blood-thirsty then he was.

Guts replied to Alucard's deal with a simple "I Accept." which made Alucard smile a sick evil smile and made Guts wonder what he was in store for.

Alucard held his arm out slashing it with his bare fingers aside from the white gloves he wore. Blood poured from the wound and he held it out to Guts and Guts looked at him like he was insane, and quite possibly he was. "You want me to drink your blood? Won't that just turn me into whatever the hell you are?"

Alucard got annoyed by this and smacked the boy in the head causing him to reel back with pain but then looked up. "Boy, you are a male i cannot turn you into my kind, only a female Draculina can sire a male, drinking my blood will give you incredible abilities and you'll be faster stronger and heal much quicker, now DRINK!"

Guts jumped at the scream that seemed to come from everywhere and he drank, more than he should of probably, but oh well, when in rome. The blood felt like lava pouring down his neck he gagged and coughed but swallowed it anyway, feeling something inside him change, the blood making his wounds heal instantly and his muscles suddenly not so tired and fully rejuvenated.

Alucard forced him off after he took more than he should have and Alucard looked down at him. "Guts, you took more than i expected, especially when drinking my blood for a human is like drinking liquid fire, you'll be incredibly strong now. You should also gain some mental abilities as well, and the ability to sniff out prey as if you were an animal hunting by scent."

Alucard then saw Guts double over in pain as he gripped his fake arm ripping it off and screamed in brutal terrible agony as his severed arm had begun to regrow, although this process was incredibly painful. Alucard looked on not expecting that his limbs would grow back at all, let alone almost within 30 seconds. "Guts, you indeed took much more than you should have, you now have the ability to regrow severed limbs, but seeing as you are still alive, the down side of this being that you still have nerves, and regrowing nerves hurts, as you just found out."

Guts looked on as his arm grew back, and then once it was fully grown back, the pain was gone completely, and the mark on his neck, the Brand from that night during the eclipse, it was gone, and he looked up at Alucard, "Alright, so first things first, Why?"

Alucard looked at him like a parent would a child who just asked him an incredibly stupid question "You must ask? really? I would have thought that would be obvious, you are a most talented swordsman and fighter but more then that you have unlimited potential, and now that your human body has been strengthened by pure elder vampire blood, you will be much stronger."

Guts then looked at him with deviousness in his eyes "Now that i have these abilities...there is a certain someone i must pay a visit to, damn demon kicked my ass when i was a regular human, and now, now i'm going to rip off his fucking head and feed it to the dogs!"

Alucard grinned wide in anticipation, "Guts, this demon, do you think he could best me in combat, based on what you have seen me capable of?"

Guts looked back at him, "Hmm...he could definitely entertain you for a bit, but i don't think he'd be able to beat you, not if you can just reform a bunch of times like you did with me."

Alucard grinned and smiled all at the same time, while laughing in a ridiculously evil tone. "Oh spending time in history is going to be fun! What is this demons name Guts, i shall accompany you, as i wish to see these demons."

Guts simply shrugged and nodded not inclined to deny the man what he wanted, after all he spared him from death. "His name is Zodd, and then the one he reports to, the one who must die at all costs, is Griffith." Alucard then read Guts' mind, finding the images of the two people, one a monstrously huge demon with horns, and a man with white hair that looked like a fairy, and not the good kind either. Alucard shrugged, hoping they would give him some sort of challenge.

Alucard started to walk after Guts as he had started off in a direction and Alucard simply followed, he was looking forward to meeting this Zodd, and his master Griffith.


	2. Let There Be Blood

**An Unexpected Encounter Chapter 2 - Let There Be Blood**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Again, i do not own Hellsing or Berserk at all, i totally wish i did, so that i could force them to create an OVA about this :) Anyway! onto the important bits i guess, this is chapter two, i wrote it as i received a review from one user, that was all it took, as soon as i saw that the reader wanted to read more, i had no choice but to start writing the second chapter, and here it is. Hopefully people enjoy it and if i have made any mistakes then please do let me know, that way i can fix them.

* * *

As Guts and Alucard walked in the direction that Guts had started heading in previously, Alucard quickly caught up to Guts and asked "Guts, where exactly is it that we are heading? Do you know where these demons are?"

To which Guts just laughed a bit and looked up at Alucard "Not a clue, but i know who does, and we are headed for him right now. See Griffith is the leader of this group of insane demons and he has these items called Behelit's that when in the right hands can be used to summon forth the God Hand and transform that person into a demon, we are on our way to one of these demons now, they are called apostles, and they usually masquerade as nobles or lords." Guts said as he walked on looking ahead again after addressing the vampire's question.

Alucard thought about this for a few moments walking on pondering in thought, he then slowly put a very incredibly evil looking smirk across his face as something apparently dawned on him.

Guts noticed this look out of the corner of his eye and looked at Alucard wondering what the vampire was thinking. Alucard started laughing hysterically in a deep soul shaking tone that made Guts' skin crawl, he then spoke slowly "This is fantastic...you mean to tell me, we actually have to fight our way through hordes of humans and demons until we find these two that you wish to destroy?"

As Alucard described his theory, the look in his eyes could only be described as something akin to a kid in a candy store. Guts looked at him and had a bit of a smirk on his face, seeing how deep the blood thirsty nature of the creature with him could go.

Guts simply then nodded to the vampire and spoke plainly "Yep, we gotta carve our way through humans and monsters, one castle after another until we get to the one who can tell us where to find Zodd and Griffith."

Alucard's eye's lit up with joy and sheer unadulterated evil, he started laughing as he often did in a maniacal way, but this time it seemed to come from everywhere instead of just the direction the vampire was standing.

Alucard was positively bristling with energy excited at the prospect of a bloodbath or two in his near future "This is wonderful, i could not have asked for a better place to end up, the prospect of copious slaughtering and the devouring of many foes boils my blood! Lead on Guts! I feel a rampage coming on, and i want to greet these fine demons with a proper welcome!"

Guts was looking at Alucard and laughed a bit at the vampire's words and then continued forward, glad for one thing at the very least. That being that he did not need to fight Alucard anymore, and in fact was given amazing abilities by drinking Alucard's blood.

Alucard then stopped and Guts noticed this and stopped a few feet ahead of him looking back at the vampire wondering what was going on. "Whats wrong?" Alucard looked over at Guts and gave him a cold hard stare that made Guts blink a few times and then realized that Alucard was not staring at him but at something behind him.

Guts felt movement behind him but it was incredibly close and he doubted even with his new found abilities he could turn in time to make a difference. He started to turn around grabbing his sword from his back, but stopped upon hearing a deafening blast coming from Alucard's direction as the creature, which was a low level demon sent for Guts, behind Guts was totally obliterated, blood sprayed into the air as the .454 Casull bullet rocketed into the brain of the monster, blasting the contents of the demons head all over the ground with a sickly _squilch_.

Guts looked at Alucard who was holding an immense oddly shaped and formed canon of some kind is what it looked like to Guts, not knowing exactly what it was Guts inquired as to its origins. "Alucard, what kind of canon is that exactly and where on earth did you get it?"

Alucard smiled holding the sliver coloured canon, which had writing on the side of it reading '.454 Casull 10 inch long slide semi-automatic pistol'.

He looked down to Guts and then suddenly remembered he was in a time when such weapons have yet to be invented, and he simply smiled at Guts and grinned. "It's just a little something i picked up in my travels you could say, best to keep it out of your mind."

Guts just shrugged and said thanks for killing that thing, and started walking forward again. Alucard then began to follow looking back at the monster, frowning a bit as he was hoping it would regenerate and attack again, but all it did was lay there and bleed, dead, it's blood smelling rancid even to the vampire lord.

"Guts, i must ask you, will all the demons be that easily defeated?" Alucard asked with somewhat of a disappointed look on his face. "Well, that was just a little bitch of a demon, the ones we are going after, well, lets just say that they should definitely provide you with a great deal of excitement." Guts replied a little deadpan getting slightly annoyed by Alucard's constant badgering about how much fun the demons will be.

Alucard was reading the boy's mind when he heard that he mentally boomed inside of Guts' head "BOY! I will not tolerate such insolence from one as young as you, would you rather i feast upon you instead!?"

Guts stared wide eyed at the vampire now towering over him staring into Guts' eyes with those piercing red swirls. the fear Guts felt was something that over shadowed even what he felt when fighting Zodd.

Guts tried to gather himself to reply to the monster out loud "N-N-No...I didn't mean to offend, i understand your want for battle, but it seems that your bloodlust is even greater then my own, and i have never met someone more hungry for blood and death then myself."

As he said this Guts put his arms up in a non-threatening way, knowing that at any time this vampire could rip his throat out drink him dry and consume his corpse and soul, for all eternity.

Alucard looked down at the boy, easily happy with his intended scheme, to make the boy so afraid to cross the elder vampire that he would simply obey whatever he was told and not question. Alucard then said aloud "Guts, I am a vampire, I feed on blood, always expect me to put feeding above all else, a starved vampire is something no one should ever encounter."

Guts nodded slightly and then started to walk again, once Alucard had begun walking again. They were going down a beaten path through some fields in the dead of night, most travellers would camp for the night, but with a vampire being able to see hear and smell anything within a 15 mile radius he figured they'd be ok.

As they walked they noticed a small village up a head, that seemed dormant, probably all the people were asleep. He saw a few lights on but very little activity, and that's when he suddenly realized a new ability he had.

Guts was able to see perfectly at night, and could see every single detail of the village even though they were about a mile from the village. Guts was astounded and looked to Alucard and said "I can see the village from here, i mean really see it, in close detail." Alucard laughed at the boy and smirked down at him, "Yes, i have the same ability as well, only mine is much more powerful then yours is, as you are not a vampire."

As the pair approached the village carefully, in case anyone saw them and thought them to be bandits, Alucard and Guts both could feel something was off about this particular village, as it had an off smell to it. It was at that point that all the village homes and businesses all the doors and windows blew apart as demons came pouring out from inside the homes flooding onto the village streets.

Guts looked on and grinned, grabbing his sword and lifting it, only this time it was different, it was the first time he had lifted his sword since drinking Alucard's blood. The sword weighed nothing, it literally felt like a feather in his hand. He grinned at this realization and surmised his speed with the weapon would be that of his Berserker armor active, only without it now.

Guts gave a slight smirk at the thought of how much damage he could do if he activated the armor, and knowing nothing he could ever do would kill Alucard, he could use the ability freely. Alucard looked down at his new fledgling of sorts you could say. and watched him handle that massive sword even more ably then before Alucard gave a grin as he read the boys mind hearing all of his thoughts in relation to how powerful he was now, the poor fool had no idea what Alucard had in store for him.

"Guts, feel free to get lost in the swordplay, use your armour's ability, you wont be able to harm me, and I must admit, I'm anxious to see you in action with my blood coursing through your veins!" Alucard boomed as he gave a sadistic laugh.

Guts could do nothing but laugh a loud at hearing Alucard's words, the vampire was still as thirsty as ever for battle, then so be it! Guts then summoned forth the armor's demon spirit locked within as the armor stretched out and over Guts' head leaving only his eyes, and Guts then felt himself let go completely, and give in to the rage that consumed his soul daily.

Alucard watched as his newest project had become a blur of black to human eyes, but Alucard's vampiric vision allowed him to see every single beautiful move and artful swing Guts was making.

Guts screamed in rage as he rushed forth with his sword drawn, rushing straight for a large group of monsters. His speed surprising them as he was on top of them in mere milliseconds.

Alucard watched with glee in his eyes and a viciously evil smile on his face as his "Childe" if you could call him that, threw himself into the demons and started tearing them up with that sword. At one point Guts' sword was knocked from his hand, and seeing only one way to get to it, Guts had to go through the monsters to reach his sword.

Guts literally ripped the monsters in half with his bare hands, laughing hysterically in a fit of rage and anger that had totally consumed his body, the Berserker Armor was allowing him to surpass his now even higher limits allowing for absolutely devastating raw power.

As this was happening Alucard set about taking on the biggest and baddest looking demon he could find. Once found, the thing was grotesque looking, it had a huge gaping maw with razor sharp teeth lining it in multiple rows, and tentacles flailing about everywhere. Eyes adorned the tentacles and the body above and below the mouth of teeth.

Alucard had this massive shit-eating grin on his face as he stood perfectly still and motioned for the creature to attack him laughing like the crazy sadistic freak he is. The creature took a massive running leap toward Alucard and he didn't move he simply smiled at it still laughing as he formed his hand into a flat vertical surface, and as the demon got close Alucard slammed his hand straight through the creatures supposed head.

Blood dripped from his gloves, now stained crimson, he pulled his hand through the creature and then began to lick the blood, he discovered that the taste was actually wonderful, despite the rotting smell to it. He grinned consuming the monster now having it as a familiar and increasing his power even more.

Guts was still busy ripping through the hordes of monsters, now completely forgotten about his sword, he decided to slaughter them all with his bare hands. Blood was flying everywhere as organs foreign to humans soared about as Guts ripped and teared his way through them all snarling like a beast and moving so fast the monsters could barely keep track of him.

Alucard glanced over at Guts, feeling the rage building within his new prodigy, he felt something switch off in Guts like something had suddenly stopped fighting the inevitable. Then Alucard saw something Guts had yet to do in front of him, he seemed to be transforming into a sort of demonic wolf like creature.

Guts could feel himself letting go absolutely letting the armor completely control his body and turn him into that thing, that thing that only ever came out when Guts was too injured to go on, the armor would take over, and annihilate all threats. The armor seemed to fade away until only a demonic looking black wolf remained growling and snarling brandishing its deadly sharp teeth.

In Alucard's eyes, it was one of the most beautiful displays he'd ever seen, he watched as this boy, this human, well not entirely human anymore but still, a living breathing human slightly altered. He watched this boy slaughter at a speed Alucard could barely keep up with and only had more respect for the powers Guts' body was able to take.

The amount of gore on the ground, the blood staining the dirt red and the grass crimson and the streams going through the village ran red with blood from the slaughtered monsters. The air was thick with the smell of blood along with rancid and decaying bodies.

Alucard then had a bit of an idea and tried to probe the boys mind, only to be met with an incredibly violent and fierce reaction, he had to think it came from the armor he wore. Alucard stared at the boy trying to get through, each time he was met with the possibly the most rage and hatred he's ever felt.

That's when he saw it, the last monster fell and Guts turned slowly sensing Alucard's presence and growled and then ran full speed for the man in red, unable to see that it was Alucard at all, just another enemy to annihilate.

Alucard ran head on right into the raging Guts as their heads collided, Alucard remained in place while Guts was sent flying back and slammed into a wall of a building behind him. As the boy struggled to his feet, knocked out of his rage by Alucard's attack he looked over at him coughing up blood as he grabbed his head in pain slowly but surely the pain vanishing as his body healed itself.

"FUCK! That hurt like hell Alucard!" Guts snapped at the vampire, which immediately as those words left his mouth he started waving his hands in apology and said never mind about 50 times to the vampire, hoping to avoid the creature's rage.

Alucard could only look on, a sigh escaping his lips and a smirk crossing his face. "Guts, as much as I should crush your mind for that outburst, I won't because you seriously impressed me today, the rate at which you dispatched those hordes was something to behold, it was quite the beautiful dance of slaughter I must say."

Guts only grinned and laughed a loud then in a dark way he stated "Coming from one such as yourself, I'll take that as a compliment." Alucard looked down and blinked once and then burst into laughter at the boy's remark nodding. "Too true, Guts, too true indeed, let us hope more delightful dances await us in the very near future" Alucard said with a gleam of hope in his eye, hoping for the chance to find an opponent that can challenge him.

"Guts, i must say, watching you fight, watching you **truly** fight is a privilege to witness and a sight to behold, i must thank you for allowing me to witness that." Alucard said with a bow, something he seemed to do as a sign of respect, leading Guts to expect that Alucard whenever he was human, was born of noble blood.

Guts simply shrugged without really looking at Alucard and said "It was just a battle, and a weak one at that, the ones we are headed to deal with are going to be insanely more difficult then this bunch of fools, this was just a bunch of pansies attacking us all at once." Alucard nodded and held his arms out and then his gloves began to glow red and a symbol appeared a brand, nothing like Guts' but a brand none the less.

Alucard then began to consume all the monsters and blood around him, drinking it all in and consuming the bodies taking them as familiars his powers restored to full power and all the demonic blood fuelling him beyond his usual limits.

Alucard let a low soft evil chuckle escape his lips as he stood there, shadows whipping around his form as power surged through his body. The demon blood soothing him and energizing his abilities, he looked to Guts and ordered him to come over to him.

Guts walked over to the vampire who looked truly unearthly and terrifying, and Guts was not one to scare easily, but this monster was way beyond his abilities to kill as he found out, and figured he'd better just keep his mouth shut and do whatever the creature wanted. "Yes? Another attack coming?"

Alucard shook his head and held his arm out and slashed the wrist again blood flowing from it. "Drink Guts, Drink and complete yourself, drinking my blood one last time will permanently embed these abilities you have onto you, and you shall be forever young as well, and never age and die of natural causes."

Guts looked at the blood and promptly grabbed the arm and began to drink the crimson liquid in earnest, knowing that his powers will only help him get his revenge in the end, and thats all he cared about. The blood was exactly the same as it was before, except only slightly stronger this time, the burning from the blood on his throat causing him pain.

As Alucard pulled away from Guts, knowing he would have taken more if he could, Guts sat there until he felt his heart start to beat faster and his breathing quickened as the blood worked its way through his body, permanently altering Guts' body and giving him renewed strength.

As this was happening Guts began to hear a voice calling his name from far off or so it seemed. He started to concentrate at this voice, making it grow louder and louder until he could make out what it was saying. It slowly whispered over and over "Kill...Rend...Slaughter..." over and over.

Guts then figured out it must be the spirit of his armor, and that Guts could now consciously heard the suggestions from the armor, instead of them being uttered into his subconscious. He reached out with his mind to touch the spirit ever so gently, he just brushed up against it with his mind, to see what its reaction was.

Guts then got the response, the soul in the armor tried to take over Guts' mind and body so it could activate the armor and slaughter and kill some more. Alucard noticed this and sighed linking with the armor and forcing it to stop on the promise that soon it will be free to slaughter as it wishes.

Guts slowly came out of it as he saw Alucard looking down at him with a disappointed look on his face and then raised a leg and kicked Guts hard in the chest his breath forced from his lungs as he gasped for air. "IDIOT HUMAN! Do you have any idea what spirit resides in that armor? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ITEM YOU POSSESS YOU FOOL!?"

Guts looked up at Alucard who was furious after only a few minutes ago being incredibly happy about the bloodbath that had just occurred. "It's called the Berserker Armor and it was given to me by an old witch, she said it was cursed and evil, created by the dwarves long ago. She never said anything of a demonic spirit of some form living within the armor, or trapped within it, whichever it is."

Alucard then growled to show his impatience with the boy and he hissed out the following "Boy...This armor contains the soul and the essence of a demon lord of hell, essentially one of the rulers of hell, and i don't know which one, but whichever one it is, it wants out, or it wants to slaughter."

Guts listened to Alucard, figuring that it was a good idea to pay attention as this information could come in handy later on. Guts then asked a very basic and simple question, "So what do i do then? Slaughter as many as i can to keep it happy?"

Alucard, upon hearing that suggestion made him chuckle a bit, and smiled. "Guts, if you fed the demon lord souls by killing them, he would become too powerful to keep in check and would most assuredly break free of the armor's confines and possess your body forever."

Guts nodded at that trying to think of what to do, and then he remembered something he was told by someone who had saved his ass before during the eclipse. "Alucard, my sword, Dragonslayer, and no it's never slayed a Dragon, don't ask either it's a dumb and stupid story, anyway. My sword absorbs dark energy with every monster i kill with it, so in a way it has sort of become a demons bane weapon, as it has killed so many."

"**That is correct Struggler!" **boomed a massive omnipresent voice that could be heard by both Alucard and Guts. Alucard looked around wondering what or who could break past his mental barriers like that and speak directly into his mind without a blood link to use.

Finding nothing he looked over to Guts, who had a look on his face of "oh fuck" as the moon shattered into a billion pieces as a knight who's head was apparently a skull riding on a skeleton horse down from the sky. The moon reforming behind him as he came landing his horse gently and walked up to the two men on his horse.

"Struggler, you are still alive, i had feared that they had finally got you as i no longer felt the draw of the Brand on you anymore." said the knight atop his horse. Alucard looked up at this being, unsure of exactly what it was, knowing for sure it was not human, as he smelt only death on the creature.

"Ahh...and who might this be?" the knight said turning to Alucard who promptly put a smirk across his face and stated "If you wish to know who i am, then i think you should introduce yourself first." at this remark the skull knight looked at this man, he knew he was not human, that much was clear. "I am the Skull Knight, and you are?"

Alucard gave one of the most evil and creepy laughs Guts had ever heard to the knight before him. "I have had many names in my long life, currently i go by Alucard." said the vampire.

The Skull Knight sat, thinking for a second and then smirked down at the vampire. "Ah yes...undead...vampire feeds off the blood and souls of the living, it is an honour to meet you Alucard." With that the skull knight dismounted his horse and gave a slight bow to Alucard, who was shocked by this behaviour, most people or things hate vampires.

Then the Skull Knight stated flatly, "As Guts mentioned his sword steals dark energy from every dark creature it slays, and this ability can be used to your advantage, and i think i can also help you in a small way."

Alucard was curious at this and then with one eyebrow raised he queried "What exactly can you do to help us?" In response the Skull Knight only grinned at the pair before him.


	3. Killing Fields

**An Unexpected Encounter Chapter 3 - Killing Fields**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here is the third chapter, and thanks for the reviews good or bad, i welcome them all! In respect to the one review i got for my last chapter, from a user by the name of erching. He raised a concern with me that i had predicted some would probably bring up, and that is Guts' acceptance of Alucard's deal to become something more then human. To which i answered that review privately basically putting forth my theory for why he would have done so.

That theory being that Guts wants revenge on Griffith more then anything else, and will do whatever it takes to get it. Including but not limited to using a highly evil and cursed set of armor that makes him go insane and could quite possibly slaughter any friendlies in the area. Also Guts has been shown as a proven survivor, he will do anything in order to survive, he survived being born from his dead mother for example.

Anyway i am blathering on, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Alucard and Guts both looked at the Skull Knight with confused faces, Alucard's face wasn't so much confused as seething with pure rage. Alucard was furious with the Skull Knight, he dared to order the great No-Life King around!? This is something he will not have, regardless if this creature intends to help!

Alucard then glared at the creature, and put a most sinister and evil look on his face and spoke slowly and evenly, the tone of his voice causing Guts to just shake his head and waited for vampire to do something he really shouldn't do. "You dare to order me around...you said i was undead, while that is true, i'm not merely undead. I AM THE NO-LIFE KING!"

That last part Alucard had yelled as it echoed out over the land and could be heard for miles in perfect clarity. The Skull Knight just gave a soft chuckle of sorts and looked to the vampire and started laughing even harder.

Alucard saw this as pure disrespect and was fuming with hatred for this creature, openly mocking the vampire lord with his laughter. Guts simply looked on, hoping Alucard wasn't going to do something insanely stupid, like trying to attack the Skull Knight.

Guts has seen his abilities in action, and knew for a fact that even with all of his awesome power, Alucard would lose, and lose very badly to the Skull Knight. Alucard had been reading Guts' mind and heard these thoughts and sent a jolt of sheer pain into Guts' mind for keeping the information and said aloud to him, "BOY! YOU THINK THIS CREATURE CAN DEFEAT ME!?"

Alucard grabbed Guts lifting him up with ease as he looked into the eyes of the boy, his face alight with brutal wicked hatred. Guts looked back into the eyes and simply stopped caring if the vampire killed him or tortured him then killed him, it no longer mattered, Guts had enough of this shit, and he was going to die in defiance rather than fear.

"Alucard, I don't care anymore, if you want to try and fight him, go ahead, but when he erases your ass from existence, don't come crying to me, oh wait, you won't be able to, you'll be gone, never to return." Guts said to the elder vampire holding him up.

This information seemed to have 2 distinct reactions Guts could notice. One being Alucard looked at the Skull Knight, who was simply looking on waiting to see the outcome of this little tiff. The other was first to appear actually, as Guts had spoken out against Alucard seemingly without a care for his life or the consequences.

The No-Life King looked at the boy his face never changing, still showing that look of hatred, his fangs bared and a low growl escaping from his throat. He then just dropped Guts to the ground and walked over to the Skull Knight and tried to invade his mind.

It was only then did the Skull Knight breach Alucard's mind and had the vampire on his knees screaming in blinding agony as he grabbed his head, his shadow powers whipping around them all over swatting at imaginary enemies as Guts backed away from the vampire. Alucard had never been so easily bested in a mental fight, but this Skull Knight had so easily blocked his own attempts to invade his mind, and returned it with a force of will that Alucard had never been exposed to.

As the vampire was rolling on the ground screaming as blood tears streaked down his face, the Skull Knight showed no reaction to this and then simply stopped looking at the vampire and Alucard stopped screaming slowly as the pain left and got to his feet looking at the Skull Knight.

Alucard then felt the tears of blood and absorbed the blood back into his skin and leveled his gaze to the Skull Knight. Alucard's look was something between the want to rip the Skull Knight's head off, and also a kind of sick admiration for anyone who could best his mental abilities.

Alucard then gave a laugh as he usually did and clapped to the Skull Knight and gave a bow to the "man" or whatever he/it was. "Excellent, you are the first to ever be able to completely block my mental probes, and also the first to utterly destroy my mental barriers and then caused me more pain than I have felt in centuries."

Guts then said in a deadpan way to Alucard, "This is why i didn't want you to know about him Alucard. I knew you'd want to fight him, and he is on our side, at least I'm pretty sure he is, he's saved me a few times before already." Alucard looked at Guts and seemed to ponder this new bit of information.

The Skull Knight had remained silent through the entire ordeal, he knew he could easily best Alucard in a fight, but only if he resorted to using the Sword of Resonance. He didn't want it to come to that though, with the vampire lord here, Guts actually easily stood a chance, especially with his...enhancements made on behalf of the aforementioned vampire lord.

Alucard then spoke again with a smile on his face, something that seemed to be a true smile as if he was actually legitimately happy, which made Guts slightly worried. The only thing Alucard was ever happy about, was slaughter or feeding or both. "So, I at the very least know there is a being in this universe capable of ending my existence."

Guts balked at the statement while the Skull Knight could only nod to Alucard. "Indeed Alucard, I know you wish to be free of walking the earth forever, and yes i do possess the power to end your unlife permanently. Though right now, even if you attacked me, i would not retaliate, with you here Guts stands a much better chance."

Alucard raised an eyebrow at that remark and looked over at Guts and wondered what the Skull Knight was talking about. "What exactly is that supposed to mean, you imply that without my intervention things wouldn't have gone well?" The Skull Knight gave no response to that instead looking at Guts and noticed something different.

He walked over to Guts and looked for the brand, seeing it was gone and turning to the Nosferatu and asked plainly, "How?" This just made Alucard give a maniacal laugh and a shrug of his shoulders as he grinned his fangs bared. "Your guess is as good as mine, I don't do curses, the only curse i can bestow is the vampire curse by bite but only to a virgin female. Or make ghouls by bite out of any non-virgin, but that is below me I have no need for such weak beings."

Guts looked at Alucard now wondering what the hell a Ghoul was and if he was going to be one, but then Alucard had said it was by bite only. Either way Guts knew something had changed within his body, he was lighter on his feet, and his old injuries of battles past had not been bugging him at all after he drank Alucard's blood.

Guts then reached his mind out to Alucard and stated, **When the Skull Knight is gone, i need to ask you some questions about what in the hell is going on with me.**

Alucard was looking at the Skull Knight and then looked at Guts receiving the message and then just shrugged and looked back at the Skull Knight and asked, "Why are you so eager to help the boy? Why does this even matter to a being as powerful as you are? None of this makes sense, why in the world would you even care when you can so clearly do whatever you wish."

The Skull Knight was very frank with his answer, stating "I am an enemy of the God Hand, and anyone that goes against them, is not my enemy. Also having the power to do something, and simply walking away is the sign of a true coward."

Alucard had a smirk on his face about that last part and laughed aloud in a deep cackling tone. "If that's the case then why are you letting a human go do the job you seem to be so easily equipped to do anyway?" Guts looked at Alucard with rage and was about to insult and assault the vampire for saying anyone was "letting" him take his revenge, before suddenly realizing that would probably be an incredibly stupid thing to do.

The Skull Knight's eyes, which were a black sea with a small yellow dot for the pupils, as the pupils started to turn a shade of red as his anger started to rise at this pile of undead flesh before him stood there accusing him. "You dare accuse me of such cowardice?! Do you wish to see true power vampire?! You may think you possess it, but I can assure you, that you are so low on the food chain in my world, you'd be breakfast by sunrise."

Alucard had a wicked looking perverse grin on his face, something Guts had seen before when Alucard was talking of the possibility of finally being killed, and the bliss it would bring. "Is that so? How exciting! Makes my blood boil just thinking about it!" Alucard then let out a booming evil laugh as his shadows erupted from the floor beneath him.

Guts was getting mad, he just wanted to kill something, he wanted to feel the edge of his blade slamming into the massive body of an apostle. Guts then had a sadistic grin come over his face as he thought about how angry Griffith is going to be when he and Alucard start killing off all of Griffith's little friends.

The Skull Knight started to speak, finally getting tired of this and wanting to leave. "Alright I've wasted enough time with this nonsense, Alucard, you are a being comprised of dark energy, Guts' sword absorbs dark energy from every monster it kills. You could imbue the weapon with a small speck of your power, which in turn would make the sword more hungry for battle. In turn the sword would steal energy from the creatures with each hit, instead of each kill."

Alucard thought about this, and then looked at the sword and focused his third eye onto it and studied it from a far and discovered the dark aura coming off the weapon. _Hmmmm it appears this Skull Knight knows what he's talking about_ Alucard thought with a smirk on his face. "I see, that way every time he hits or kills any dark creature even more of its power gets stolen, thus making the sword that much more devastating." Alucard then grabbed the blade and embued it.

The Skull Knight only nodded getting onto his horse and then turned around to leave, before looking back at the pair. "Use the knowledge you have been given, do not assume the path before you will be laid out in stone." with that he rode off and disappeared shortly after and Alucard just shrugged and looked at the boy and was trying to decide if he wanted to torment the boy or leave him be for a little while longer.

After all, Alucard did owe Guts for yelling at him, especially after he was so generous as to keep the boy alive, instead of draining him dry until he was completely consumed by Alucard's shadows as well.

Once this thought had run its course he decided to wait, till then he just asked out of the blue to the boy. "What exactly were you referring to boy?" Guts looked up at him and just gave him a look of _What the hell are you talking about?_ Alucard saw this and got frustrated "You told me you had questions about what was happening with you." he hissed the words out clearly displeased.

Guts just shrugged and began to speak, not worrying about the vampire being angry. "Yes for one, what are the extent of my healing abilities?" Alucard just shrugged at that "Well you are still a breathing human being, with a regular heart and lungs and a brain, so getting your heart ripped out or your brains blown out you probably won't heal from that."

Guts nodded slowly to this and recalled how painful it was regrowing his severed arm and shivered not wanting to experience that kind of pain again. "I see alright second question, I am able to speak with you over a mental connection of some kind, is it only you that I can do this with or can I do this with other people as well?"

Alucard gave a chuckle and flashed a grin to Guts "Technically yes, but you'll need much practice before you can do it effectively. Conversing with a person telepathically is very difficult unless one of the parties knows exactly what they are doing, like myself for example." Guts stood up looking around at night being able to see as if it were daylight and he had a thought.

"Are you going to burn up when the sun rises, and better yet will I? Since i have your blood and all?" Guts said with a raised eyebrow glancing towards the horizon now getting slightly lighter with the sign that dawn was arriving. Alucard looked at the boy and just began to laugh hysterically at him causing Guts to get angry and shout "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

Alucard looked at Guts and his outburst and grabbed him by the throat, his deadly red eyes glaring into the very soul of Guts. Guts tried to break free using his newfound strength but all he could do was loosen the grip on his neck so he could breathe. Alucard bared his fangs and opened his mouth, showing the row of razor sharp teeth. "Boy...you test my patience with your insolence if you wish to keep breathing, i suggest you watch your anger around me."

Every word the vampire uttered was making Guts' hair stand up on the back of his neck, and the look from those red eyes was enough to kill you alone from fear. Guts then felt an odd sensation as Alucard slammed his fist straight through Guts' chest, missing his head and lungs but still, the pain was unbelievable.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Guts screamed out blood pouring from his mouth and now gaping wound from Alucard's attack. Alucard threw the boy to the ground, he knew it wouldn't kill the boy, not with his blood coursing through the boys veins. He had also made sure to avoid any major organs to allow for a quick but incredibly painful healing experience.

"You thought i was just going to let you get away with being so insolent toward me boy? Think again, you won't die, but you'll be in quite the amount of pain for a bit as the wound heals." The last part of his sentance the vampire just chuckled to himself enjoying watching Guts scream and writhe on the ground before him like a worm.

Guts then looked down as he felt his new healing factor start to kick in and then the pain got so much worse. It was bad enough being impaled by a vampire, but having the wound heal and be conscious while it was happening was something else entirely. Guts clutched the wound as it started to regenerate tissue and muscle and nerves screaming with tears coming down his face from the sheer terrifying agony.

Alucard watched looking on, not offering any kind of help or apologies for what he did, he didn;'t care at all actually he just wanted to teach that boy a lesson. A regular human would have died from the pain alone or the blood loss, so the agony wouldn't be as long lasting. This way though, Alucard could make Guts suffer for much longer. "So boy, have you learned your lesson to not talk back to me like some filthy street dog?"

Guts slowly got to his feet the pain nearly gone as the wound healed and he looked up at Alucard, Guts was furious, but he did not want to go through that experience ever again, with the way he was now and how sadistic and cruel Alucard is he could torture him for days on end without any breaks. "Yes...sir..." Guts spit out with blood all over his mouth spitting out a bit of it as he spoke.

Alucard brandished an impossibly wide grin at hearing Guts saying that, it made the vampire happy that even this boy, this wonderful example of how amazing a simple human being can be will still capitulate to his will. "Glad to hear it, now we need to a find a place for me to sleep, the sun will be up soon."

Guts looked around and decided that he had accepted Alucard's deal, and that with that deal came certain...eccentricities that Guts had to put up with from Alucard. "Well there is a graveyard near here about 10 minutes west if memory serves, some really big crypts and mausoleums there you could probably sleep in." Guts said flatly to the vampire.

Alucard's eyes lit up at the mention of the word "crypt", he was so very tired and needed to rest, granted he wouldn't be in the earth of his home, but he still wanted to rest, and when he awoke, he was going to feed, and since he was in ancient times, he was going to feed the old fashioned way. "Then lead on dear boy lead on, the sun won't kill me but I do not enjoy its impossibly bright rays on my skin at all."

Guts and Alucard reached the graveyard upon which Alucard opened a crypt and climbed in with the dead body that occupied it, as Alucard slept so did Guts already long ago adopting a night walker sleep schedule to fight off the demons that hunted him every night, but not since he had that brand removed. Guts had woken up about an hour before sundown, and figured Alucard would be asleep till the sun went down at the very least.

As the sun crested and sunk below the horizon its last rays of light gone, the crypt opened up and out came Alucard with a relaxed and refreshed look to him. "Feeling any better?" Guts said plainly to the vampire. "Why yes i am that sleep was just what i needed." stated Alucard as he walked over near Guts surveying the graveyard they were in. "Well shall we get going in search of this first apostle to destroy?" the vampire smirked.

Guts nodded and got up and started running in the direction of a castle in the distance, this move surprised Alucard as he saw Guts with his hand on his sword running full out for the castle. "It seems the boy has no intentions of doing this quietly...PERFECT! LET THE BLOOD RAIN DOWN FROM THE SKY!" Alucard laughed like a maniac and launched himself after Guts his blood raging in his ears as he finally was going to have something to kill.

As Guts reached the castle and completely devastated the castle guards out front of the city walls, Alucard was right behind him easily having caught up and sped past Guts, slamming his hand through any and all soldiers who dared to get in his path. Alucard then used his shadows drinking and consuming the blood of all the slain soldiers at the front gate, which still remained locked. Alucard phased through the gate and on the other side all you could hear were screams.

Guts couldn't phase through the gate so he did the next best thing, he smashed it to a billion splinters of wood and bolts of steel with his immense sword wielding it like a rapier instead of a hunk of iron and steel. Guts then roared with rage and ran straight for a group of guards that were forming readying their attack. Guts jumped at them raising his sword in the air and about 10 very quick faster than eye movement strikes all of the guards were dead on the ground blood and bones all over the place from the mashed up bodies.

Alucard had seen what the boy was doing and delighted in the absolute rage that the boy used in battle, he was truly a sight to behold. Alucard then turned his attention to a young family he had happened upon, grinning from ear to ear, he had no masters here, it was time to feed. Alucard grabbed the father of the family and bit into his neck draining the man dry.

Alucard then stared at the wife and children there who were screaming for their lives and crying at their now dead father and Alucard consumed his entire being and soul to become another familiar for his army. Upon seeing this the two children were horrified at seeing their father consumed like he was nothing more than food.

Alucard stared down at the wife and sniffed her, he could smell it Type A blood, his personal favourite type of blood, and here was a fresh warm bag of it right in front of him. "Well well my dear, it appears that for you and your family, it's going to be a very short evening...Hahahaha!"

Alucard was completely demented at this point his eyes were wide with glee as he slaughtered the entire family draining the children dry first, enjoying their sweet sweet taste and then leaving the mother for last.

The mother just sat on the floor crying as she looked up and the vampire who had fully drained and consumed her entire family in minutes was now standing over her. She stood up, determined to at the very least die on her feet with pride instead of in the corner crying, upon seeing this Alucard decided that he would at the very least be kind to this woman, he summoned her family forth making sure they looked pristine as his familiars. She was wide-eyed and shocked to say the least.

Alucard then banished the familiars back into himself and moved to the woman who was shaking with fear. "My dear, typically I would be perfectly happy coming in here and destroying your entire family in front of you then consuming you as well in a most vile way, but I will be gentle even though it is not in my nature, one such as you who has witnessed the acts of a true monster tonight shall die in peace." After he said that he bit into her neck gently draining her slowly, with her just falling asleep and Alucard absorbed her body and soul as well to join her family.

He left the home now completely rejuvenated and went to find Guts, who was very busy slaughteing every man with a sword he could find. There was blood everywhere, it coated the floors and walls of the castle as Guts finally reached it, carving a way through on his way. Alucard followed the path of devastation and was so happy with his new project, he was such an effective and deadly killing machine.

Alucard got to the castle and thats when he saw it, there was Guts armor on and active and sword raised against a massive looking snake/lizard combo creature. Alucard looked at it in surprise, he wondered if this was one of the apostles, he had hoped it was because he wanted to fight.

Slaughtering families is all well and good but, nothing compares to a real fight. So he moved forward and stood beside Guts, who in his Berserker Armor couldn't tell who Alucard was, until Alucard broke through the armor's mental barriers and told Guts who he was and to attack the big snake thing and not him.

Alucard was laughing madly cackling like the evil sadistic creature he truly was, and shouted at the serpent creature in a deafening voice heard across the city that caused other humans to cringe in pain. "YOU THERE SERPENT! COME FACE ME AND FEEL MY POWER AND KNEEL BEFORE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL NO-LIFE KING!" Alucard placed his hands in a picture frame L put them together as a red seal on his gloves glowed brightly as he grinned.


	4. Canon Fodder

**An Unexpected Encounter Chapter 4 - Canon Fodder**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, alright first things first, i don't own any of this, i'm only doing it so i can get it out of my head. Next thing is i'm hoping to be able to do at the very least one chapter a day mainly because the faster i finish the the better so i can get it over with lol.

* * *

Alucard laughed like an insane madman as he surrounded the entire area in darkness, red eyes opening all over the vast wasteland of death. The smell in the air was horrid, it smelt as though thousands of corpses had been left to rot in the hot sun for weeks on end. Most of the human guards started to puke from the smell alone, others simply steadied themselves and tried to hide the sheer amount of terror going through them. Though that wasn't working, because Alucard could SMELL the fear, and it made him giddy with joy.

Alucard then noticed, as he was completely and utterly everywhere and nowhere now, Guts had deactivated the armor's abilities and was going to fight without it. This pleased Alucard as he wanted to see the boy's real potential from the outside looking in, as he had already fought him once, but he has yet to fight him since he became something more then human.

Alucard then mentally spoke to Guts saying **Guts, i wish to fight the demon trash, will you be content with slaughtering the many humans that foolishly follow that demon trash?**

Guts looked over at the massive amount of guards pouring from the castle and just gave one of the most sickening grins that is just about on par with one of Alucard's. **Alucard, I have killed so many of his kind already i'm perfectly fine with you taking him on, go ahead, have some fun. I'm going to mercilessly slaughter that entire group of idiots over there and I'm going to ENJOY IT!**

After Guts spoke he then ran at full speed, which was much much faster then the normal human eye could see, as Guts tore through a group of guards that were running at him. It was so fast it seemed like a shadow just passed over them, but then after a few seconds the bodies started to slump down and as soon as that happened they burst into a pile of intestines and bones and muscle. The rest of the soldiers looked at Guts with about as much fear as the red eyed darkness that surrounded the entire castle.

The apostle was staring at the tiny thing before him, but then when the tiny thing began to change the environment around everyone, the apostle could only hiss at the thing before it.

Alucard gave a smirk of delicious insanity, while he started running full speed straight for the apostle. The apostle saw this and laughed squashing Alucard with his massive tail, capable of shattering boulders into gravel.

Alucard laid on the ground unmoving as the apostle continuously slammed its tail on Alucard's body blood flying everywhere from the body on the ground being smashed repeatedly burried further and further into the earth with every hit.

The apostle started to laugh menacingly until it noticed that the red-eyed darkness had not gone away upon the death of that tiny thing. The apostle looked down to find the body missing, until that is it looked up and saw Alucard up in the sky, apparently flying and then dropping down aiming straight for the apostles head, and upon his hitting the apostle, the force he was falling with using his powers to increase his density he sliced the apostle in half using his own body as the sword to do it.

There was blood and gore all over the ground now leaking out of the now dead demon trash as Alucard just laughed continuously as he continued to slaughter everything he could find rip[ping castle guards in half until there were none left. Alucard then saw Guts over by the dead apostle, but he was talking to it.

Alucard appeared beside Guts and looked down, seeing the thing was still alive, he drew his Casull, wondering what blessed silver bullets would do to the demon trash before him. Guts saw this and motioned for him to put it away, "No, wait." Alucard raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why so he asked outright "Why do you tell me not to kill this pathetic pile of flesh?!"

To which Guts replied with a deadpan "Because he's giving me information, once he does, then you can kill him." he spoke aloud as well not caring if the apostle heard him. Once they had gotten all the information they needed, they had their next target and where it was located.

Alucard raised the Casull and fired off a few rounds into the things head watching them blast out the other side blood dripping onto the ground and Alucard looked at Guts and gave him a smile.

"Guts, you performed beautifully in battle, it was like a ballet of death and destruction, i must thank you, i have not felt this excited in ages." Alucard was laughing with a low deep chuckle of sorts as he looked at Guts who was utterly covered in blood from head to toe, his once black outfit now stained bright red from all the blood.

Also he noticed something else about Guts, which was his sword it had a dark shadowy sort of glow to it, but it looked like it was sucking in all the evil around it into the blade type of glow.

Alucard smiled to himself knowing that sword would very soon become so unbelievable powerful, and this thought made him very happy wondering what devastation it will bring. Alucard after all did love to see a good slaughtering, even when he was a human all those centuries ago.

"So is there anything you needed to do, or shall we go find us some more fun?" this was Guts speaking to Alucard who was beside him wondering if the vampire even had needs other then blood.

Alucard looked at Guts and then thought if he needed anything from this place, looking around and using his third eye and his scent he sniffed the air looking and zeroing in on something. "Wait here, i shall return" Alucard said then disappeared, and a few moments later, reappeared inside of a house, looking around he could hear 2 distinct heart beats in the room, which was a bedroom.

Lying before him was a man and a woman, presumably husband and wife, Alucard looked at the husband, smelling his blood type. "Hmph, type O...i thought i smelt..." Alucard thought to himself and then something hit his nose, he went out of that room appearing in another, he really did have to thank the major for giving him Schrodinger's powers. He looked down to find a teenage girl, maybe 18-19 years old if that. He smelled the room and it hit him like a freight train, Type A blood.

Alucard was a monster after all, so he had to keep up the appearance that he was a downright evil creature, and he most definitely was. He surrounded the room in his shadows using them to block all noise from escaping and then went over to the bed to the sleeping girl. She was really quite beautiful he thought, and then bent down opening his mouth and showing his razor sharp teeth, saliva dripping off them in anticipation.

He then stopped and thought about what he was doing, and decided he wanted to have some fun before he fed. He gently sat on the bed taking his sun glasses off and his hat placing them beside him, and gently shook the girl to wake her up. She slowly started to come around and mumbled something the vampire couldn't understand, and then opened her eyes and all she saw was razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes and a look on this things face like he wanted dinner, and she was it.

She was so terrified she couldn't see her window or her door or anything, it was all completely black, she then reached for a knife she had on her night table and stabbed the man in the eye blood spraying out as he just sat there immobile, the only change in him was a laughter he started to let out as he pulled the knife from his eye which healed immediately. The girl was completely screwed, there was no way she could kill something like this.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs shaking with fear and sweating from the stress of the situation. Alucard could only continue to smile at her reaction to him, how funny it was that humans were always so terrified of him especially when they knew exactly who and what he was.

"Well i would think that's simple, i'm hungry and you smell absolutely divine.." his voice trailed off as he gazed into her eyes and was curious if he would be getting quite a rare meal tonight, asking "My dear, are you a virgin?" She only nodded meekly looking up at him.

Alucard's eyes lit up like he had just been given the perfect present, he then grinned evilly at the girl and grabbed her roughly and bared his incredibly sharp teeth to her. She screamed and tried to run but he had a good hold of her and she was no match for his strength. Alucard then made her look into his blood red eyes, now swirling with anticipation, he laughed right at her, she was going to die, and she knew it.

Alucard then ripped her head to the side holding it there exposing her neck and laughed maniacally as he bit down hard into his neck draining her of her blood she screamed from the pain and quickly fell silent and was soon dead. Alucard knew she was a virgin, and if he wanted he could turn her, but he wasn't going to. He drained her dry and then took out his Casull and aimed destroying the head as she turned into a ghoul.

The gunshot was heard by the parents who ran in and came upon a truly horrific sight to behold. There was their daughter, on the ground dead, in a pile of brains and blood and the smell of dead flesh filled the room. In front of the body stood a man in a red duster with a red hat on, he smiled at the two, his fangs showing. "Good evening to you both, I thank you for the meal, she was most delicious." the man said with one of the most sickening stomach wrenching smiles they had ever seen.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHY HAVE YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER!" the man shouted brandishing a sword he had at the man before him.

Alucard started to laugh at them both, a disgusting laugh, not something one would hear from a human ever, it was a laugh that echoed through your soul, and made you want to curl up and die.

"Well now, look who thinks he's tought well then if you want to play then LETS PLAY!" the vampire snarled as his appearance changed, battle armor now present with a red flowing tattered cape.

The man drew a very long and ornate claymore styled sword and levelled it at the man who now realized he was going to die most horribly by challenging this thing, whatever it was. "W-W-What are you demon!" the man said and ran at him slashing wildly with the sword missing every time, Alucard simply moving out of the way at regular human speed, disappointment on his face at his opponent's lack of swordsmanship skills.

Alucard just gave that same sickening smile he always gave to his soon to be dead opponents. "I am vampire of course." he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Having said that he lunged forward faster then either of them could see, and then grabbed the male by the throat and picked up the human carrying him back to his terrified wife, and picked her up by the throat as well.

Alucard then decided he wanted more fun, it had been too long since he was allowed to be himself. "So, which one of you wants to be the one to die first! HAHAHAHA!" he said the sentence with such a cold unfeeling tone that it made the two shiver, not to mention the blood curdling laugh that followed.

The man looked at his wife and she looked at him and they both said in unison "I'll go first." to which they both looked at each other again and unspoken words were exchanged. Alucard gave a slight chuckle to them responding with the same answer and looked at one then the other as if trying to decide who to kill first. then it dawned on him, _Why not make them kill each other! Oh yes...what a deliciously devious way to get what i want._

Alucard lowered the wife putting her down and then stared at the husband taking over his mind and forcing him to take up his sword against his own wife. Alucard then tossed his sword to the woman and smirked at her "If you wish to live a little longer, kill him, otherwise, be killed by the man who loves you. Also you should know, he is completely aware of what he is doing, and is helpless but to watch from a far in his mind." he then laughed hideously as shadows erupted around him engulfing him as he changed back to Alucard's dress wear.

The wife looked at her husband who was now stalking towars her, his eyes were wrong, bright orange from the manipulation of his mind. She was crying, she didn't want to kill her husband, but she never had a chance against that damn vampire that is tormenting and killing her family.

Alucard then ordered her husband to kill his wife. which he started to advance and slash at her head, clearly trying to kill the woman. Alucard watched with glee in his eyes, the show was spectacular, this was just what he needed to brighten his night!

"Well girl? what will you do? Kill him or allow yourself to be killed?" Alucard got his answer as she stared daggers at him, and stabbed herself through the heart using his sword he gave her as she slumped to the ground dead.

Alucard was actually surprised, he had not expected her to do that at all. While he had expected her to refuse to kill her husband he did not expect her to take his own life, either way Alucard began feeding on her anyway and then the husband, whom Alucard returned his consciousness to normal just before he was going to attack him, to let the fear really sink in.

As Alucard finished he went out of the house and found Guts waiting by the gate impatiently tapping his foot. When Guts saw the vampire he sighed and turned starting to leave "Alright, are you finished now? Can we leave? Sun is going to be up in an hour." Alucard had almost completely forgot about the time, he had spent so much time torturing and devouring those people it had escaped him.

"Ah yes, well then lets go back to that crypt i slept in last night, and then from there we can move to our next objective, after all we are on a search and destroy mission are we not?" the vampire grinned at Guts flashing the fangs. "That we are Alucard, and when the time comes, kill whoever you want, but you leave Griffith to me, if he kills me in battle, then you can do whatever you want." said Guts very plainly to the vampire beside him.

"Also, i don't mean it as disrespect to you, or your abilities Alucard, i just simply wish to have first crack at that fucking bastard..." he further added, his face seething with hatred for the man named Griffith as Alucard watched then gave a shrug and spoke "By all means, i know how much you hate this Griffith and I would be quite rude to butt in on your fight with him Guts."

The vampire gave a slight bow out of respect for the rules of battle, this had clinched it, he had to be there was no other way. "Alucard, you are of noble blood aren't you? I mean before you became a vampire of course, you were a nobleman of some kind." Guts suddenly blurted this out.

Alucard looked down at the human beside him and gave a chuckle "Well, I guess you can say that, i was Prince of Wallachia, later ruler of Wallachia." Guts simply balked at that, looking at this creature before him refusing to believe he was a ruler of a kingdom. "Seriously? You ruled a kingdom? How long ago was that anyway?"

"Centuries ago, I'm afraid those days are long behind me, but who knows there might be something for me here after all." the vampire looked around and then looked straight ahead as if looking beyond the horizon as the sun was starting to come up. "Alright the sun will be up soon, this walking is talking to long, as he grabbed Guts and disappeared into nothingness arriving at the crypt door instantly.

"Wait a second...we've been walking all this time and you can do that?" Guts looked at Alucard and sighed rubbing his head. He only stopped when Alucard spoke "Well how boring would it be if we just teleport to where ever we are going, no chances of finding any fights along the way, or meals." at the last word the vampire licked his lips with an evil grin on his face. "Well that's all well and go- wait...did you say meals?" Guts looked at Alucard raising an eyebrow to the vampire. "Alucard, just curious, but where did you go when i was waiting for you?"

Alucard could only put the biggest of shit eating grins on his face at that moment as he licked his lips in delight. "Well my dear boy, i went to get some dessert of course, because after all while dinner was very good, i needed something sweet to end my night." Guts was about to ask what he meant by that and figured that it was probably not the brightest thing to do.

Guts instead took his sword out looking at it and then at Alucard, and then said in a determined and firm way "When you wake up tomorrow, If you would allow it, I want to test my new abilities against you in full combat, the only difference being, seeing as I know I can't kill you, but that you can kill me, that you refrain from doing so. Injure me to the point of death torment my mind body and soul in any way you see fit, as long as it doesn't kill me. Would you agree to these terms?"

This caught Alucard by surprise, he did not at all expect the boy would want to fight him again, and Alucard wanted to, he desperately had wanted to see what the boy was capable of since the fight last night, he was even going to bring it up, but now the boy already did, splendid. Then Alucard did what he did so often was he put that smirk on his face baring his fangs and his eyes flashed and he looked at the boy, opening the crypt and going in he turned back to the boy.

"I wouldn't kill you, you are FAR too interesting to kill, its in my best interest to keep you alive and slaughtering like you do so well. So yes, we shall fight tomorrow, and i cannot wait for the sun to be gone." With that Alucard was gone into the crypt and Guts went to another crypt prying it's door open and going inside, it smelled old and musty.

"Well good a place as any to get some shut eye." Laying down on the floor beside the massive stone casket that lay in the middle of the room, soon he was asleep. One thing you had to admit, graveyards were pretty damn quiet.

As the sun had set Alucard awoke, exiting the crypt and looking around, not seeing Guts he searched for him with his mind, finding he was still asleep in the crypt next to his. Alucard opened the door, which woke Guts up who saw the vampire lord standing there with a smirk on his face, sword in hand and a battle armor suit on and the tattered red cape he saw before when he fought him.

"Guts, the sun is gone, and now it is time for us to have our fight, so come." Alucard motioned with his hand and walked away, Guts grabbed his stuff and left closing the crypt as he did. He followed Alucard into a field away from the gravyard in the middle of no where, the site of an epic battle about to take place. "Alucard, are you prepared? First i will use the limit of my new abilities without using the armor's power, then i will use the armor's abilities in stages."

Alucard was grinning from ear to ear, literally it was a grin that was inhuman he looked so happy he was about to explode with joy. "Wonderful Guts! Then lets see what my blood has done to you, and see if you can best your maker!" Alucard laughed again and then threw himself at Guts, gripping the sword in his hand he slashed inward with perfect percision, the swordsmanship impressed Guts. As the vampire was easily able to deflect his massive sword, much like Griffith had done so many years ago. This made Guts enraged hinking about that traitorous bastard, and then something clicked inside him, and it wasn't the armor, the armor was dorment waiting for its wearer to bring it forth.

Guts' eyes turned blood red, entirely even the whites of his eyes as well, he screamed out one of the most blood chilling rage fuelled screams Alucard had ever heard from a human, and he was curious what was happening. Truth be told he didn't know what his blood would do to Guts, not entirely anyway, this was something new.

Guts then suddenly appeared in front of Alucard, the movement was so fast it stunned the vampire as he didn't see it. Guts then quickly reached up and ripped out Alucard's throat with his bare hands and threw it to the ground waiting. "Come on Alucard, i know that wont kill you, but i'm curious if this will!" Guts roared and slammed his hand into Alucard's chest just like Alucard had done to him only Guts ripped out the vampire's "heart" crushing it and then jumping back waiting for Alucard to reform.

Laughing was heard and echoed and Guts had a grin on his face, clearly enjoying himself, even in his rage fuelled state, his increased mental awareness had helped him preserve his consciousness. Alucard then began to pool together into his usual form and smirked at Guts "Is that the best you can do boy? I hope not, lets see what else you've got!" Alucard flung himself in Guts' direction only to break up into a flock of bats and reappear behind Guts, kicking him in the back as hard as he could shattering Guts' spine completely.

Guts roared in agony as his body was broken and then started to heal and in 20 seconds he was back on his feet, grinning like a mad man with a sadistic look about him then said "This is so much god damn FUN!" Guts then let out a bellow of laughter comparable to Alucard and grabbed his sword and impaling Alucard on the sword leaving him there he had a theory.

As Alucard lay impaled, the sword drew more and more negative energy from Alucard's body, absorbing him slowly but surely, each passing moment drawing more and more as the blade begun to get hungrier. Alucard's eyes shot open and he disappeared and then appeared near Guts, he was laughing at him and looking at the sword. "Very clever Guts..incredibly well thought out plan, it worked too, that sword is practically oozing dark energy out of its very core."

Guts smirked at him, well that answered that, Alucard was susceptible to energy drain, but had the ability to escape it at any time, which almost nullified the effect, he only caught him off guard. That will not happen again, of that he could be sure, Alucard was no slouch in battle, the mere fact he even got a slight upper hand was a miracle at all.

Alucard then transformed releasing minions to attack Guts, which Guts promptly absorbed into his sword, gaining more power for the sword, it's hunger increasing. Alucard eyed the sword, he knew that thing would pose a damn serious threat if this were a real fight. The Skull Knight was right...that weapon is devastating. Guts then took a massive swing at Alucard which was met with a hand, an open hand at that as Alucard caught the blade and stopped it dead much to Guts' shock.

Alucard looked at him and chuckled lightly and then grabbed the boy slamming his hand straight through Guts' neck grinning at him. "Step up your game boy." Alucard dropped the bleeding gagging Guts as his neck healed, he called forth the armor as it swallowed his head, his mind staying intact as he stood up levelling his sword at Alucard. "Lets see how i do in this armor while i'm in full control." Alucard only laughed in return as the ran at each other.


	5. Rematch

**Authors Note:**

Hello all, sorry for how long this took, i was away from all technology at my cottage which is completely in the middle of no where, but i am back, hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if it needs to be said then say it i shall, i do not own Hellsing or Berserk.

* * *

**An Unexpected Encounter Chapter 5 - Rematch**

If someone were to happen upon the now developing scene that was taking place between Guts and Alucard as they began what was essentially round 2 of their rematch. Guts had his armor activated and was in complete control with his now increased mental abilities thanks to some elder vampire blood. Alucard was standing or rather writhing, seeing as he was in shadow mass form with insects crawling and oozing about with only a pair of eyes and a sick grin, the rest was emptiness.

Alucard began laughing insanely, it echoed across the land and any humans in range would immediately wish that they were near some form of restroom. "GUTS! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!"

Guts could only give a small unseen smirk as his armor had encased his head leaving only his eyes visible to the outside world. "It would be my pleasure, **No-Life King**." when Guts said Alucard's title he also mentally sent it with every ounce of mental will he had trying to see if he could maybe catch the elder vampire off guard. He knew it might not work but it was worth a try.

Alucard's eyes twitched in the slightest degree, almost unseen to any normal person, but to Guts a trained and skilled fighter and observer of reactions in battle, he noticed it. Guts used this slight tiny advantage to then tense his leg muscles as much as he could preparing to jump full force into Alucard. Once he analyzed the situation he changed his attack very slightly at the last second, it actually changed in mid-air while he was flying at Alucard.

Guts then used the size of his sword, to cut the air currents around him and change his direction in mid-air. This feat not only caught Alucard off guard, but made him smile at the boy's adaptability in combat as he felt Guts sword strike him from an angle he did not expect and sliced through his shadowy mass, but that sword was hungry, and any dark energy around the blade would be absorbed, so the attack drained Alucard slightly.

Alucard laughed and vanished appearing behind Guts and impaled the boy on his Sword right through the midsection, and then twisted the blade. You could hear the crunching churning noise of bone and organs being mashed up and sliced. Guts let out a howl of pain and then grabbed his sword in both hands and then shoved the entire sword backwards right at Alucard, which impaled him as well. Every second Guts sword stayed within Alucard's mass, it drained power becoming stronger.

Alucard vanished again, pulling his sword from Guts as he did, laughing hysterically as it echoed all around Guts. Guts had to admit that this was quite possibly the most fun he'd had in a long time, to be able to fight such a powerful opponent and test himself to his limits and beyond. Guts looked down at his sword and really looked at it for the first time since the fight began, and it was glowing literally a black oozing shadow.

Guts then raised the sword for striking and in a flash was in front of Alucard and started to swing as fast and as hard as he possibly could, draining energy every time. Alucard was laughing still echoing around the battle and beyond it. "YES GUTS! MORE! MORE! MORE! SHOW ME MORE!" Alucard was truly impressed with how much skill the boy really had, in his short life he has managed to learn so very much about the art of fighting, and the art of slaughter.

Guts jumped back almost floating off the ground as he did and landed then stood, sword at the ready, not willing to stay very close to the vampire lord before him. Alucard instead lifted his sword then vanished and appeared right before Guts and started slashing at Guts with extreme precision and fierce strength which was causing Guts to go on the defensive. The sword blows were making guts stagger backward, and not very many swords many can cause him to go on the defensive.

Alucard was laughing wickedly as pieces of Guts' armor started flying off on the strikes Guts could not entirely avoid. Guts noticed this and then made a wild swing with his sword and caused Alucard's to get knocked down slightly, then Guts took the chance and raised his sword and swung straight down. The force of the impact actually sliced the shadows that were Alucard in half as the sword implanted in the ground.

Alucard wanted to see more, he wanted to see Guts go all out to the point of near death. He wanted to see a lovely ballet of death. So Alucard decided he had enough fun playing around and then the smile left, the laughter ceased, this was not unnoticed by Guts who readied himself for whatever attack Alucard was beginning to mount.

Alucard then exhaled and then raised his arms and then flung them outward making a symbol with his hands, as the Wallachian Royal Army materialized in front of Guts. Alucard was stepping it up again, V_ery well if he wishes to see blood, then i shall show him. _Guts stood motionless as he watched the incoming horseback riders advance on his position, so far he hadn't made a single move to doge the incoming force attacking him.

Alucard was laughing again watching his army charge at Guts as he stood there immobile with his giant sword pointed at the calvary advancing on him, he then let out a small breath of air before charging straight into the riders' center and then from what Alucard could only describe as a whirlwind of attacks from Guts, turned the Wallachian Army into nothing more then chunks of flesh and bone on the ground.

There was blood everywhere, the amount of familiars that Guts just annihilated impressed the No-Life King. This time it was Guts' turn to laugh like a maniac as he stared down the vampire and decided that he was going to go all out. With that Guts took his sword and implanted it almost 5 feet into the ground leaving it there, then looks to Alucard "Shall we make it interesting?" were his only words to the vampire before him.

Alucard was indeed curious as to what the boy was doing, he had to know his best advantage was that sword, but now he's going to fight without it. However on the outside, his emotions never changed he was still smirking. Guts then called forth the deepest darkest powers of his armor, only ever using them twice before. That was before Guts had been given his powers, so maybe he'll be able to control the armor in that stage, though it most likely wont be easy.

Guts then felt the darkness shroud his vision and his mind in a thick black fog of rage that kept telling him to slaughter everything in his path. Guts concentrated as he forced the armor to submit to his will and not the other way around. Slowly his vision returned to normal and his armor started to change, The black armor seemed to be disappearing or transforming as Guts slowly but surely turned into some kind of shadowy wolf figure that snarled at the vampire.

Alucard watched this display fascinated, that was up until Guts randomly appeared before the vampire moving so fast the vampire couldn't even see the moves at all, being caught totally by surprise as Guts tore and ripped chunks of flesh out of the vampire lord. Guts was growling and snarling like a beast as his shadowy form attacked the vampire ruthlessly, which Alucard could only stand in shock as he wasn't even able to see what was attacking him it moved so fast.

Guts then simultaneously ripped out Alucard's heart and took off his head with a single attack using both of his clawed hands to do it. He watched as Alucard's laughing head rolled around on the ground and then crushed the heart in his hands. All that could be heard was an echoing laughter, that same laughter all the time. Guts knew he wouldn't be able to kill the vampire, but he was impressed with how much damage he inflicted this time around then last.

Alucard quickly reformed into his old self and gave a grin to Guts "That was utterly beautiful Guts, you attacked so fast i couldn't see the movements myself, had i been a lesser creature, you'd have killed me for sure."

Guts only nodded his head in approval, knowing this already he flew at Alucard darting behind him and then slammed his hand into Alucard's back and ripped out his spine and skull and threw it on the ground. Alucard laughed again reforming and clapping this time as he smiled at Guts still.

"EXCELLENT! I don't think anyone has literally ripped my spine out before!" Guts had to admit that he was impressed by Alucard, the fact he was letting him do all this damage to him.

Then Alucard had had enough, he had let the boy have his fun, now Alucard wanted a turn. He ran flat out for Guts speeding along the ground at inhuman speeds. Guts saw it coming though but didn't react quickly enough as Alucard's hand went straight through his neck, again. Guts gave a hard punch to Alucard knocking him back and withdrawing his hand from Guts' chest as he did, which began to heal.

Once his throat was healed he was about to go on the attack, that is until Alucard swooped past him and severed his arms off simultaneously in a flash of red. Guts howled in pain as they began to regenerate, Guts rolled around on the ground in horrific pain and grabbed his severed limbs taking the armor off them and putting it on his new arms. Getting up slowly Guts had a smile on his face, but this wasn't a happy smile, oh no, it was a smile of complete sadistic cruelty.

Alucard pressed his attack further, as soon as Guts was on his feet and healed, Alucard took out the Jackyl and fired 2 rounds at Guts. They punctured the armor without any difficulty at all, sending guts flying back as he reached in and dug out the bullets, he'd never been shot with anything so unbelievably powerful before.

Guts was on the ground and noticed his wounds from the gun wouldn't heal, O_h well hopefully this wont kill me then. _Guts ran at Alucard while Alucard was running towards him, they both collided into each other, Guts' hand going straight into Alucard's chest with the same thing happening to Guts' chest from his arm. Both "men" looked at each other both smiling and then Guts slumped over passing out.

Alucard pulled his hand free and pulled Guts' arm out as well, as the boy dropped to the ground and slowly but surely started to heal. Alucard was so very happy, it was one of the most extraordinary battles he'd ever had, and with a human no less. Granted the human was super charged by some blood but either way, Guts was an incredible fighter.

Alucard watched as the boys body started to heal, the bullets finally being pushed out and the impaling wound from Alucard's hand also healing. Eventually Guts started to come around regaining consciousness as he got to his feet and looked at Alucard.

"Well then, that was quite exciting." Guts said in a matter of fact way that made Alucard howl with laughter then had quieted down a bit and spoke "Guts you are most fearsome in battle and incredibly skilled with that sword of yours, which because of our fight, is now super charged."

Guts simply nodded to him and grabbed his sword yanking it from the ground, looking at the dark oozing aura around the blade and grinned to himself, he couldn't wait to use this on Griffith. "Alucard, i have only one question. How long have you been fighting for?" Guts stared at Alucard waiting for a response, he knew the vampire was old, but not exactly how old.

Alucard laughed and just plainly stated, "577 years give or take a few, I've kept track but only barely sometimes I'm not sure." Guts had a look of holy crap on his face, _He's older then Zodd..._ that was all that went through Guts' mind. Guts new Zodd has been around for about 300 years and the vampire before him easily bested that demon in years, and from what Guts knew of both Alucard and Zodd, Zodd was going to die, and he was going to die terrified. The thought made Guts smile.

Alucard had been reading the boys thoughts, and all he did was smirk and start to get even more anxious, he really wanted a challenge, something that could kill him preferably. "Guts, this demon Zodd, you seem to think i could best him quite easily."

Guts shrugged a bit "Well he can reattach severed limbs i know that, and also can transform from a slightly humanish looking thing that's incredibly strong, to a massive demon monster whose strength is multiplied by a factory of 10 at the least."

Alucard seemed to ponder this for a moment and then gave a shrug of his own "Well, i guess we will just have to find them and see how strong they really are." with that Alucard began chuckling to himself.

"Alright well, our fight seems to have taken up a decent amount of time, i estimate at the least its 2 hours till dawn, so do you want to risk being out in daylight or sleep in the crypts again?" Alucard looked up to see the moon nearly gone and the sun coming up on the other side of the sky.

"I can walk in daylight it doesn't kill me, but I do not enjoy its all too bright rays on my skin, it drains me slightly of some vampiric powers. So we shall go now, if it gets bad enough i can always rest elsewhere." Alucard spoke with a certain type of pride in his voice at the fact that he is one vampire who can stand in sunlight while almost all others cant.

Guts just nodded and motioned for Alucard to follow and started in the direction the apostle gave them before they brutally slaughtered it, but not after it was sliced completely in half by a slightly blood crazed Alucard.

Alucard followed hoping the next apostle would be more fun, though this is the most fun he's had in over 100 years, so at the very least he had that, which brought a smile to his face and his fangs glistened.

As the pair walked along Guts had begun to wonder something about the vampire beside him. He couldn't figure out one thing about Alucard, yes he was pretty damn wicked and not quite right in the head, but hey he's a vampire that's to be expected. What was nagging Guts' mind about the creature was why he let Guts live, yes he wants to fight powerful opponents and all that but he could run into apostles on his own without Guts' help so why not just kill Guts' and consume him like all the others.

"Alucard, there is one thing that's bugging me, why not just kill me and wander the land, you'd run into some of them sooner or later, so why keep me alive, and then offer me the blood?" Guts was staring at Alucard now, trying to match the vampire's own stare, which he failed to do.

"Guts, I watched you defeat over 300 soldiers single handedly and in a very short amount of time, that is an impressive feat for even a lone weakling vampire, let alone a human." As Alucard was speaking he turned his gaze towards the horizon and continued to walk.

"The reason you are alive is because you already let go of most of your humanity before you ever met me. No human could slaughter that many people in such a short time with such ease, you were not human when you met me. You were a monster long before i ever saw you, all i did was make you into a more efficient monster." Alucard said this with a smirk on his face and a knowing look about his face as he simply spouted the words with pure arrogance.

"You call me a monster? You of all things calls me a MONSTER!? LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Guts was screaming this at Alucard and had sent a rather powerful mental blast which Guts had learned by practising by himself. Strong for a minor lowly being that is, to Alucard it was like a gentle knock on a door, but the fact he felt it at all was remarkable the boy had learnt that quickly.

Alucard retaliated immediately causing Guts to crumple to the ground as Alucard grabbed Guts' sword and chopped off his right arm with it putting the sword back all in one swift smooth movement. Guts grabbed the now bleeding stump and screamed in agony as the bones and muscle and nerves all started to slowly grow back. It was probably the most painful thing he'd ever felt, and Alucard knew it, sick bastard was smiling down at Guts as he rolled around in pain.

"Exactly Guts, I am a monster, one of the worst ever to come into creation, so don't you think i'd notice another monster?" Alucard said in the most condescending tone of voice Guts had ever heard, and he was in so much pain he couldn't even get angry about it.

Once Guts arm had fully regrown Guts slowly got up still holding his arm he looked at the vampire and spat on the ground "I fight to survive, you fight to die. We are not the same." and continued to walk in the direction of the Apostle's location.

Alucard only laughed at this and continued on as well looking back he spotted something following them, and it wasn't being very discreet about it. In fact it was blatantly following them without trying to hide at all. As they were walking they noticed it getting brighter and the expression on the vampire's face changed somewhat like he was in some small way annoyed by the sun.

Guts had to admit it was impressive how strong Alucard was but just as Guts had thought that Alucard laughed out walking and grinning like a mad man.

"Guts, i must rest for now, there is a small village up ahead a bit, there on the outskirts of town is a cemetery, i shall rest there for the day." Guts looked at Alucard and just shrugged giving up on how to understand the psychotic being beside him and instead walked on.

"Alright, I'll be staying up, I need to clean my armor and weapons and also need to fix my armor as well." Guts stated, as they continued walking they got to the town and it was still very early in the morning so only one or two people were outside, they did notice the two walking but decided they were just mercenaries, but the tall one in the red cloak was particularly frightening and the people outside left to their homes.

Guts shrugged aain walking to the cemetary Alucard open the only crypt there and went inside closing it. Guts sat outside the crypt, it would be rude to awaken the dead wouldn't it? As he sat around a small fire he cooked some food he had and then ate it after he began cleaning his weapons his sword first, which was just dripping in the essence of evil and most of it belonged to Alucard.

As Guts cleaned the sword checking it over to make sure it was still in good repair, he noticed that the blade looked as though it had been freshly smithed back to perfection. That was impossible though, Guts just used it to fight Alucard mere hours ago, which made him wonder but just decided to drop it for a later date. Guts was cleaning one of his daggers when he heard something behind him and grabbed his sword swinging it up and out very quickly looking around.

He saw only a tall man standing there with a pair of glasses on his face and a cross dangling from his neck on a golden chain. The man had green eyes and spiky blonde hair, he sported a smirk that was so similar to Alucard that Guts could only laugh. "What do you find so funny lad." the man said with a strange accent Guts had never heard before.

"Oh nothing you remind me of someone thats all, who are you and why are you sneaking up on me?" Guts level his giant sword at the man before him, ready to slice this idiot in half if he so much as twitches.

"My name is Father Alexander Anderson, and I am looking for a cursed being from the pits of hell, I am to guide him back to where he came from." the man said this with such hatred it made Guts wonder just what this guy had against this cursed being.

"So does this cursed being have a name? I've probably killed him/it already since i seem to attract demons to me like a magnet." Guts spoke plainly and without care, he didn't care to be nice, he had no reason to treat this man nicely.

"You? Killed Him? HA! I doubt it boy, you'd never stand a chance against him, you are a human you are nothing but food. The one i seek is a damned vampire, a blood sucking beast from hell brought to torment the living with its filth." Anderson spat out the words as suddenly two incredibly shiny blades that looked slightly different then anything he'd seen.

"You reek of his power, you are human but yet you smell as if you have been drowned by his presence for weeks. So maybe slaughtering you will awaken the beast and bring him out to face me." Anderson grinned like a malevolent freak as he whipped the two blades straight for Guts head and chest. Guts simply grabbed both of them in mid air and dropped them both and sighed.

"You really mean to kill me with big knives? Well, thats pretty boring, if you are not even going to try then i'm leaving, you're just wasting my time." Guts had laughed at the end of this and turned his back to Anderson walking away leaving himself completely open to attack. Anderson unsheathed 8 blades and hurled them all straight for Guts at once.

Guts side stepped and swung his sword chopping the blades in half with ease, he only smiled at Anderson. "That was pretty weak, the force you using throwing those blades makes so much noise its impossible not to hear. Unless you throw them right that is." Guts Picked up a broken shard of the blades a large one and flung it Anderson incredibly fast and also quite it made no noise at all.

The blade-shard embedded in the man's head and then the body fell back with a thud. "Well that was boring, he should have put up more of a fight." Guts started to walk away from the idiot who challenged him and then heard something, blades in the air but it was too late he wasn't expecting it and he then got about 7 blades right in the torso, none hit his heart so he was fine.

As he began pulling them all out with seemingly no pain, compared to regrowing limbs this was nothing, little pin pricks is all. "Alright now, you've had your fun Anderson, now i want to see what you can recover from." Guts then grabbed his sword and rushed forward with inhuman speed that caught the regenerator by surprise, no human had ever moved that fast, but Anderson was absolutely positive the boy was human, even though he bathed in the essence of that damned vampire.

Guts then with a might swing nearly cut Anderson in two but Anderson dodged just in time but was met with a throwing dagger slowing down his movement for a split second. But it was all Guts needed he then used every ounce of strength he had for one absolutely devastating blow that would crush solid boulders with ease. Guts then was about to cut the regenerator in half when his sword stopped in mid air unable to move in any direction.

Guts looked up seeing nothing stopping him he tried again, still wouldn't move. Alucard then appeared before Guts looking down at what was going on, and then started laughing hysterically as he realized Guts was about to kill the Paladin himself, and he was so excited. "AHAHAHA! PALADIN!? SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" the vampire bellowed at the top of his lungs, if they still worked that is.

"Hellsing lapdog! You will burn for your sins you monster!" Anderson was basically breathing fire at Alucard he hated him so much. "Ohhh you remember me! How sweet, i really do appreciate that you know." the voice of Alucard was so condescending that it made Guts angry, and he wasn't even the one who was being tormented.

"Guts, were you going to kill him?" Alucard asked plainly, waiting impatiently for an answer. "Oh yeah, about 2 seconds later you would have been too late, why? He doesn't seem like he's a friend" Guts smirked at that last bit.

"Well, I wanted to do it, but the fact you have him so easily out matched makes this even sweeter, so go ahead, kill him now." Guts was then free to attack and he did with blistering speed and chopped up the Paladin in no time until he was nothing more then hunks of meat. "Will he stay down?" Alucard shrugged "Well, I guess we shall have to wait and see won't we?" he gave a smirk as he always was prone to doing.


	6. Reborn

**Authors Note:**

Hey all sorry this one took so long, hopefully it will be to your liking, later.

* * *

******An Unexpected Encounter – Chapter 6 - Reborn**

Alucard and Guts were watching the remains of Anderson on the ground and were laughing together at the defeat of the Paladin. As they were carrying on they noticed some movement in the remains, and Guts watched completely amazed as the remains started to slowly draw back to each other reforming the Paladins body at a very slow rate, but none the less it was happening.

"Well...i guess that answers that question on if he'll stay down..." Guts spoke not believing what his eyes were currently showing him and looked at Alucard. "Alucard, is this guy gonna get right up after he regenerates?" Guts asked in a deadpan way readying his sword. "Oh no, being this badly mangled he'll be out for a while even after his body pulls itself together." Alucard said matter of factly.

"Alright then, so what do we do keep trying to kill him?" Alucard laughed out like a maniac "No Guts, we shall leave him, he'll be back, it's more fun this way." Guts only nodded putting his sword away, and then stated "Suns is up now, as you can obviously see, do you need to rest? Cause i really don't wanna stay here with psycho-priest over there" Guts said pointing a thumb back at the regenerator.

"Yes i need rest, but not here, come i already know where we can rest for the day." Alucard grabbed Guts and transported them to a crypt somewhere and Guts opened it going to find his own closing the door behind him for the vampire. "See you at sundown." to which the vampire merely grunted. Guts then looked around wondering where Alucard took them, until it dawned on him, they were at a church graveyard.

It was at that time Guts went looking around outside the church and as he got closer to the church he felt something, it was unknown to him. Guts looked around trying to spot any enemies or an ambush of some kind. Guts found none thinking, _Alright, what the hell is this feeling I'm getting, i would swear i'm feeling the presence of someone other then Alucard... _As Guts thought about this he slowly and carefully walked up to the church, the feeling getting more insistent as he approached.

Now it felt like his entire being was telling him inside that church was something that he should not piss off or even go near, but Guts wanted to know what the hell it was. When he reached the doors he grabbed the handle and then a flood of images went into his mind, most of them of slaughter and death that weren't his victims in life, but someone else. He turned the handle and then opened the door and walked inside looking around.

The church was utterly covered in blood and gore, bodies hanging from the ceiling dripping blood, still fresh, whatever did all this is still here, and Guts only smiled at his thoughts of slaughter. Guts looked at the alter in the church and there stood something he had never seen before, it looked like a man, but it's eyes were glowing green and was feasting on a person laid upon the alter devouring the flesh.

The being looked pale, like snow, but it was not undead, Guts knew that for a fact, after being around Alucard you get used to the feeling of undead and this was not undead, though it definitely looked it. "Excuse me there my good man, I apologize for interrupting your snack, but i seem to be a little lost" Guts said in a purposely arrogant tone trying to piss the thing off, which worked.

The being just turned to look at Guts with his sword drawn, the first thing the creature thought was _Big sword.. _After that thought it spoke with a grin of evil malicious intent. "Well well well, one more to add to my meal list, wonderful..." the being jumped into the air and landed in front of Guts and smiled.

"Well boy, hope you were done living, because i'm hungry." the thing said as it slashed Guts with massive claws on its hands repeatedly. Guts was bleeding all over the place and then started laughing at the thing, it was so pathetic. The creature only got even more angry and kept up it's attacks, until Guts grabbed both of its arms which caused the being to look at Guts. All the damage delt to Guts was gone completely.

"What are you boy? You reek of human blood but yet you heal very quickly." Guts only smiled at the thing before him and ripped off the arms of the beast in front of him and then got a enormous craving he'd never felt, he wanted blood, and he wanted a lot of it all of a sudden. So he drank the blood from the arms of the creature, drinking it down and then laughing a incredibly evil and bone chilling laugh as his body started to convulse and contort.

"What...what the hell are you!?" the being screamed at Guts in pain from its arms being ripped off like a stuffed animal. Guts said nothing and felt a great power spark inside him, it made him delirious with joy and he brought this power out to bare. What happened next terrified both Guts and the creature he was fighting, a head burst out from Guts' next which caused him a great deal of pain, but nothing he couldn't handle, and as this head grew out it had teeth, sharp rows of teeth, and it flung itself at the creature before Guts.

The being screamed as the thing began to eat the creature alive., Guts was just staring at this entire event and thought it might have been one of Alucard's familiars. But it wasn't black, it was the colour of Guts' skin and was still attached to his body by skin and muscle. Once the creature was dead and eaten devoured by the thing coming out of Guts' neck, Guts felt the creature he'd just defeated inside of him, subdued and forced to give him more power, Guts just sucked in the essence or "soul" if you will of that demonic piece of trash.

The familiar sprouted out of Guts' neck was snapping at the air searching for new targets, Guts ordered it back inside and after a few times, managed to make it listen. Guts slumped against the wall and was dead tired now after all the energy it took to control and use that familiar. He would need to talk to Alucard once he woke up about what happened. Guts sat thinking to himself _Alright, so i have something that allows me to absorb enemies into myself for power, much like Alucard...wonderful._

Guts heard a noise of a clearing of a throat and there stood Alucard, with one of the oddest smiles on his face ever, he was genuinely pleased about something, all Guts thought was, _Crap, i hope i'm not on the menu._ Alucard laughed hearing that particular thought and shook his head "No Guts, I've had my fill for now, but...i saw the whole battle, you drank that things blood, and you woke up a power in you."

Guts just sat there breathing heavily trying to gain his energy back. "That sucked, very badly, used almost all my energy to do that, and i never even wanted that to happen." Alucard chuckled at that statement and gave a shrug to Guts "Well, like i said, I've never made a Dhampir before so, i have no idea what powers you'll inherit from me." Guts shot up to his feet looking at Alucard focusing on one word he knew from legends. "Dhampir...half human half vampire..." Guts whispered out in a hushed voice, which Alucard heard.

"Yes boy, that's what you are now a Dhampir, and a very strong one at that, I've never seen or made any before so you're the first I've known and I must say the results are truly impressive, but i doubt you'd survive if not for your already battle hardened body." Alucard spoke with a knowing tone, for once not arrogant or condescending which was a shock to Guts.

As the two were talking and then eventually went to sleep, at another graveyard, laid a Paladin who was nearly whole but still out cold as his body knitted itself back together. Most of which was done, which was good because a catholic priest who tends the graveyard, happened by the regenerator and looked at him, completely mangled still but at the very least in one piece now.

The priest looked at Anderson and saw the cross he carried near the body and the somewhat priestly like robes on the man. _This poor man was a servant of the church and of God, and he was treated like this.._ The man thought looking down he bent down and went to move the dead priest when as soon as he touched the body Anderson's eyes flew open and grabbed the priest by the neck and then let go once he saw it was a priest who was helping him, to which he could only mumble out one word. "Iscariot"

The priest looked at him and then Anderson was unconscious again, _Did he say Iscariot? What the hell is Iscariot?_ After that Anderson was brought inside the church and the priest set about contacting his people in Rome at the Vatican to find out if this "Iscariot" could help the man he found. He sent the letter off by carrier pigeon and then went to tend to the man he found, when he got to where he left Anderson the priest was still lying down still completely mangled and looked slightly better now, but the priest shrugged it off as his eyes playing tricks on him.

He went about his business checking in on Anderson whenever he could and then heard a knock at the door of his church, as he opened the door he looked out to find a group of holy knights staring back at him. "God's Soldiers? What are you doing at my most humble house of our lord? Do you gentlemen require food and shelter?" the priest said with a smile at the knights before him. One of them spoke up saying "You sent a letter to the Vatican enquiring about something called Iscariot and that a man you found asked for them."

"So Iscariot does exist? Well wonderful, the priest i found is very adamant about getting to them, every time he comes around he keeps asking for Iscariot." the priest said opening the doors to the church and inviting the knights inside. "Are you gentlemen from Iscariot?" The one who spoke before simply nodded and asked "Where is our brother?" the priest smacked his head with his hand and motioned them to follow him "Of course how stupid of me, this way please."

The knights followed the priest and when they got to the room they looked upon Anderson fully awake and standing bayonets at the ready as he heard many footsteps coming he was still mangled up and looked horrible but still looked a little better then before. "Who are you state your business pretenders of the Vatican!" Anderson screamed as he was about to charge at the knights. The one who had been speaking spoke up again "Brother, we are of the Iscariot, we are here to take you home"

Anderson stopped his attack and raised an eyebrow, he knew he was in ancient times, but if these knights were Iscariot then he'd have to test them. "What is Iscariot's Purpose?" Anderson asked plainly testing them of their loyalty. The one who had been speaking till now spoke up again saying "Section Thirteen Iscariot is the divine wrath of God on our earth, we are the only ones who may carry out righteous divine judgement in His name, Amen."

Anderson smiled, putting his bayonets away and spoke "Brothers, I thank you for coming to my aid, i must get to Rome immediately, and i need to be tended to, I'm not exactly in the best shape as you can see." Anderson then turned to the priest who had found him and taken him in and cared for him while he was unconscious for most of the time. "And you Father, I thank you greatly for all of your kind help and hospitality, i am in your debt Father, thank you again." The priest simply nodded and smiled and went back to his duties as the knights and Anderson left for Rome.

While all of this had been happening Guts and Alucard were finally asleep and time passed very fast as Alucard woke up once the sun had gone down and came out finding Guts still sleeping. Alucard just shrugged and waited for a few minutes but nothing, Guts wasn't waking up yet. "Guts get up." he said plainly, still nothing. Alucard then kicked guts' body and when Guts never moved Alucard began to wonder why Guts would not wake.

All of a sudden as Alucard was about to kick Guts again, Guts shot up from sleep wide eyed and sweating profusely after letting out one of the most blood curdling screams Alucard had ever heard, it even gave him pause for a second. Guts was screaming grabbed his chest where his heart was and then was suddenly quiet and fell back unconscious again. Alucard was now seriously confused as to what the hell was happening to Guts and used his third eye and looked at Guts again.

What Alucard saw made him take a few steps back as this was completely unknown territory for Alucard, even he didn't know everything about vampires, especially Dhampir's. Guts' heart and lungs and every other organ in his body grew in size and then his bones got thicker and stronger, it was as if his entire body was changing to benefit him. Larger lungs with more alveoli in his lungs to process greater amounts of oxygen for the increased organ sizes and then the weirdest thing started happening, Guts started growing new muscle tissue on his existing frame, making his size even larger then before.

The entire time this was happening Alucard put Guts under completely as this transformation would have been so immensely painful, not even Alucard wanted Guts to experience it and that says a lot. Once it was over, Guts was now about the same height as Alucard around 7 feet tall, but Guts' muscles and larger bone structure made his entire body appear to be that of nothing but solid muscle and power. Alucard was shocked to say the least, he expect some physical changes but...not this this was completely uncharted territory and the boy was going to have to deal with some immensely dangerous strength when he awoke.

Alucard decided that since the muscle growing and bone growing was done, that he would wake the boy. He sent a command to Guts' mind that said **Awaken**. After that guts' eye's opened and he looked around and got to his feet and was now looking at eye level at Alucard, which was wrong, the vampire was taller then Guts was, not by much but he was taller. He looked down to see if he was on raised ground instead he saw nothing but his incredibly massive muscles greeting him back.

"What the fuck..." was all Guts could say as he made a fist and released it and then looked at Alucard. "What in the hell did you do to me now!?" Alucard shrugged and said "Well, by proxy it was me because I gave you my blood, but like I said I've never seen a Dhampir before or made one, so I have no idea, I put you unconscious because the pain from the bones and muscles growing probably would have drove you insane beyond repair."

Alucard then had a look of rage in his face as he went to impale Guts for yelling at him, but when he tried to Guts' hand flew to stop the vampire bending the vampires arm and snapping the arm with one hand without even trying. Alucard looked at Guts and then his completely mangled arm, he laughed slowly and quietly before it erupted into a sinister laugh that would make most men wet themselves. "So Guts, you wish to challenge me again, i don't think that's so healthy for you, you could get hu-"

As Alucard was speaking Guts simply growled at him and then ripped the vampires head off and then jumped on the headless corpse and started to feed from it, drinking as much of the vampires blood as he could. The power radiated through the blood as he drank, but very soon was thrown off the vampire with force and landed on his two feet with a blood crazed look in his deep crimson coloured eyes.

Alucard was pissed now, no one drinks his blood without permission, and that little ape of a human just drank a decent amount, that much should have killed him but, this new Guts was entirely unaffected, merely drunk on the power. "Guts, i will give you one chance to stop this, before i am forced to get my blood back from you the old fashioned way.." As Alucard spoke the words reached Guts but he didn't care, he was drunk on power and had no reasoning left, all he wanted was to consume the vampire lord before him.

All Guts did was stand weaponless and motioned Alucard with his hand in a "Come get it then" gesture. To this Alucard roared with rage, "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME YOU INSOLENT HUMAN WHELP, I DON'T CARE IF MY BLOOD COURSES THROUGH YOU!" Alucard then released his restriction levels to level one, turning into his shadow mass form red eyes opening everywhere and encasing the area with Guts inside.

Guts merely stood there not reacting at all, and Alucard sent Baskerville out to teach this human boy a lesson he will not soon forget. The hellhound emerged and bolted toward Guts its teeth dripping with drool and all 6 red eyes trained on Guts. All Guts did was stand there and when Baskerville jumped and latched his teeth onto Guts' arm, and chomped down, nothing happened, no blood, no screaming pain, not even teeth marks.

Guts grabbed the dog and ripped the jaws right off the beast and then started to drink its blood all the while laughing like a maniac. Alucard was absolutely dumbfounded at this new Guts that stood before him, not only did his resist a bite from Baskerville but he also tore the jaws right off the dog's face and then drank the blood. Alucard called Baskerville back before he died, Guts was lost to blood frenzy, and would kill the dog if it continued to attack.

"Guts, as much as i wish to see how strong you are right now, i cannot let you keep the amount of blood you took from me, so, this is going to hurt, a lot." As soon as Alucard had said that, Guts activated his armor to its complete maximum potential, turning into the shadow wolf again, only this time he was about 2 times the size he was before. Alucard was torn between slaughtering the boy, or fighting him to see what he could do now.

Just as Alucard finished that thought pattern and was trying to decide Guts simply fell over onto the ground completely out cold and his body shrinking back to normal as he vomited up a great deal of blood, all of it Alucard's. Alucard then looked at this and wondered what the hell happened this time, he must not be able to hold that form for very long since he is only human. Alucard went and claimed the blood on the ground feeling more whole again and looked down at Guts.

The boy was completely gone, even with telepathic suggestion to wake up not even a slight sound or movement he just laid there nearly dead. Alucard could hear the boy's heart beating very very slowly. Alucard need to tell Guts what happened he probably had no idea what he did, he just went insane with blood lust. He dove into the boys mind trying to find his consciousness, finding it in the deepest darkest corner of Guts' mind he said "Guts do you know what you just did?" Alucard spoke to him wondering if he'd get an answer.

Guts looked at Alucard and normally replied "No what the hell is this place? Where the hell are we? What the hell is going on?" Alucard laughed it was just as he thought, Guts went completely blood lust crazy.

"Well, your body added an extra 100 pounds of muscle and bone and your organs all grew, and then you stopped and broke my arm as i tried to attack you for being an insolent pest of a child. After that i sent one of my hellhounds at you and you ripped the jaws right off its face and drank its blood, but not before you ripped my head off and feasted upon my blood before that." Guts heard every word but then looked at Alucard as if he was drunk.

"Uhhh...i don't remember any of this, also where are we?" "We are in your mind, you are currently blacked out and nearly dead from the strain that little episode put on your body, seems you cant sustain that form for very long as you are still alive." Alucard spoke evenly, but underneath all Alucard wanted to do was fight with Guts once more, every time he did he got such a incredible thrill from the boy.

"So, let me guess, since i like to think that i know you a little bit by now Alucard, you want me to heal, get better, and then we face off again right? Want me to show you everything i got?" upon hearing this Alucard started to laugh like the crazy bastard that he is "Oh my Guts, I've only known you for a short while and you already know what i want, why of course i wish to fight you again, you are incredibly strong in that new form of yours, unfortunately you went into an uncontrolled blood rage as soon as i tried to attack you and were completely driven by rage, you need to control it."

Upon hearing Alucard telling him he needs to control his blood rage Guts dropped laughing hysterically at that statement. "You...telling me...to control my blood rages...holy crap thats funny!" Guts was laughing while trying to talk and Alucard was none too pleased. "Boy, if anyone knows about blood lust its me, don't forget that i am a master vampire, the No-Life King, I've been through so much blood and death its second nature to me now." With that Alucard turned around and was walking away from Guts "I'm leaving, i'll see you when you wake up."

Guts then appeared in front of Alucard instantly and smiled at him. "Well Alucard I know you want to fight me again, and trust me every time i fight you i find new limits to myself but i won't be able to fight you when i wake up, at least not right away." Alucard raised an eyebrow at this and Guts went on further "Reason being is that i have to finish my business first after i slaughter that clown Griffith and rip him into fucking pieces, then we shall have a glorious battle my dear demented vampire."

The vampire looked at Guts considering the words he'd just absorbed and then nodded slowly. "Very well Guts, if anyone can understand the desire for vengeance it is I, we shall fight after we slaughter these demon trash." Guts nodded and then sat down in the blackness and began to meditate willing his body to heal as fast as it could. "Oh by the way, did you get your blood back Alucard?" Alucard smirked at him "Oh yes, you were very forthcoming with it once you completely passed out and vomited it all up."

"Lovely, my clothes are probably reeking of puke right now..." Guts just shrugged and continued to meditate saying only "I'll see you later Alucard." Then Guts flung Alucard out of his mind and slammed down massive mental barriers around his mind locking out anything and everything. Alucard suddenly woke up in the real world looking around and grinned like the devilish monster he is. "Impressive boy...not many can simply will me from their mind, you are strong..."

Just after saying that Alucard looked up into the sky and saw a massive winged creature flying straight towards them. This made Alucard smile so wide it nearly cracked his face in half, all the while thinking _Ohhhh look someone sent me a present!_ Then Alucard waited for the thing to land, it was demon trash whatever it was, and it would meet it's doom. The thing landed and Alucard recognized this creature from Guts' mind, this was that Zodd demon, _Perfect...something to humiliate and slaughter._

"And what pray tell can i do for you demon trash?" Alucard spoke to the demon laughing hysterically at the giant monster before him missing one horn while the other was perfectly demon easily beat Alucard's height by several feet, but that doesn't matter to Alucard. "Demon trash!? YOU DARE CALL ZODD THE IMMORTAL DEMON TRASH YOU PITIFUL HUMAN!?" Alucard was a little taken aback by that, could this demon trash not smell his vampiric blood? Or sense his essence? Even though he was masking it rather well.

"You call yourself immortal demon trash? Well nothing in this world is immortal, immortality is a lie because eventually Death claims all." Alucard spoke plainly not giving away any emotions whatsoever. "I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES AND DEVOUR YOUR BODY AS MY NEXT MEAL HUMAN WHELP!"

Zodd was stomping his way toward Alucard and then smashed alucard into a pancake with his foot leaving only a pile of red goo. Zodd started to laugh insanely at this, that was until Alucard's blood congealed into a black oozing mass and formed back into his body completely unharmed.

"Well, nice try demon trash, but it takes more then that to kill me you pathetic excuse for an immortal and Guts says you call yourself Nosferatu Zodd, Zodd the Immortal, you are no Immortal, just no one has killed you yet, let me remedy that."

Alucard then put his hands into a picture L frame and spoke the words "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to Level 3...2...1 Approval of situation A of the Cromwell Invocation recognized. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy before me as been rendered silent."

"Now demon trash, let me show you how a true Nosferatu fights!" With that Alucard's body disappeared into a black oozing mass of shadows and insects, eyes opened everywhere on his body and he had a giant massive eye right in the middle of his chest, the area surrounding the two going pitch black with red eyes everywhere. Zodd looked around and then back to the being before him, obviously not a human after all.

Alucard ran full speed for the demon before him, and then jumped using his own body as a spear and shot straight through the demons chest leaving a gaping hole and Alucard landed and twirled around going back and using his body to sever one of Zodd's arms as well and then landed again looking to survey the damage he just did.

Zodd was standing there either stunned or completely enraged to the point of pure silence, Alucard was hoping on the latter. "Well Zodd, what do you have for me? Show me your skills demon trash, prove your worth to be called NOSFERATU! HURRY! FIGHT ME! HEAL YOUR WOUNDS DEMON TRASH! HURRY HURRY HURRY!"

Alucard was drunk with power as he usually is when he gets like this and was waiting for the demon to do something, then he saw the hole in the demons chest close and heal, and the demon picked up its arm reattaching it. Alucard grinned madly "YES NOW FIGHT ME YOU INSOLENT DOG! YOU CALL YOURSELF IMMORTAL! HAHAHAHA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH DEMON TRASH!"

Zodd was pissed beyond measure, and he had never encountered a creature like this before, it was so fast but also immensely powerful, but that didn't matter to Zodd anymore, he just wanted that thing to die painfully and brutally. "Never in my 300 years of slaughter has anyone wounded me this badly in a fight, this is truely glorious, but now i must make you pay dearly for this. So let us fight then!"

Alucard laughed like he was some kind of mental patient who escaped the psych ward and displayed his very toothy grin to the demon. Zodd then using all his speed and strength rushed forward slashing and clawing at Alucard's body, only to connect with shadows and emptiness. Alucard was not pleased, he wanted more out of this fight, but it seems this creature relies purely on brute force, and no actual real powers other then size and speed.

"I see you for what you really are Zodd, you are weak, relying on your size and speed solely to win your battles, you disgust me you fowl smelling pile of demon scum. You aren't even worth the earth under my boots, allow me to send you back to the pit where you belong YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN IMMORTAL!"

Alucard rushed forward sending out as many of his hellhounds as he could to tear the demon apart, and then watched as Zodd swatted at the familiars with no effect, they continued to chew him apart and were feasting on his disgusting demon flesh. There was blood going everywhere Alucard was covered in it so were his familiars the scene was so grotesque that were a human to happen upon this scene they would most likely puke and have nightmares for the rest of their lives.

Zodd screamed in horror and pain as he was devoured en mass by Baskerville and all of Alucard's hell-hounds, which was taking a great deal of time, as Zodd is very big, but so is Alucard's appetite. "Such a pathetic piece of demon filth, barely provided with any entertainment at all." As soon as the hounds were done their meal and there was nothing left but a massive pool of blood on the ground he recalled them all and felt the power of the demon course through him.

At that point Guts walked up struggling to walk and came beside Alucard who was still in shadow mass form and then looked at the massive puddle of blood on the ground and asked "What the hell happened here? Who attacked?" Alucard turned to Guts reforming his body and grinned very wide at Guts and sent out a wave of laughter that made Guts' hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Oh we had a visit from a piece of pathetic demon trash."

Guts nodded to this and wondered who it was, and so he asked "Anyone i might know? Maybe i get to cross off the pile of goo on my hit list?" Guts asked with curiosity in his voice which made Alucard laugh even more before calming down, "Yes Guts, you can now cross Zodd the Immortal off your list, he tasted like shit." Guts just stared slack jawed at Alucard and was utterly speechless, _Alucard..ATE Zodd...wow..._

"Alright so Zodd is dead and gone...that is gonna be incredibly hilarious when this news reaches Griffith about his favourite pet being eaten alive." with that Guts joined in with Alucard's maniacal laughter and then he started to calm down after a few minutes. "So Alucard, what would you like to do next?" Alucard looked at Guts and simply smiled at him saying one word. "Apostles."

Guts understood immediately and smirked and gestured for the vampire to take the lead towards their next target.


	7. Unbound

**Authors Note: **Hey all, this one is a bit longer then usual, hope you enjoy it, and blah blah blah i don't own shit bla bla bla, so fuggin annoying, SCREW YOU COPYRIGHT!

* * *

**An Unexpected Encounter – Chapter 7 – Unbound**

As Guts and Alucard started making their way to the next apostle on the shit list as it were, they were walking in the night towards a distant castle town about a days travel ahead of them with nothing but open fields as far as the eye could see, and being night you couldn't see a damn thing. Unless you happen to be a elder master vampire, or a Dhampir that is.

For Alucard and Guts, the night looked the exact same as day, and Guts already developed fantastic night vision from living on a bloodsucker sleep schedule when he had the brand to fight the damn demons that came for him. Now it was entirely different for Guts it was like broad daylight in the middle of the night. All the powers he'd gained while yes were a slight concern for him at times, mainly because not even Alucard knew what was going to happen, were now beginning to manifest themselves at his will.

Instead of whenever his emotions ran too high, and he refused any and all help from Alucard, citing that if he never learnt on his own then the learning process would be greatly extended. Then Guts was looking ahead and around them making sure nothing was waiting for them or going to attack. Once satisfied he saw and smelt nothing in the area he looked at Alucard "So Alucard, so far would you say your little stop along the way so to speak has been less than boring?"

Alucard cocked and eyebrow at Guts at that question before a small chuckle was heard which very slowly turned into a cackling laugh as he threw his head back sending out an uproarious laugh into the night that silenced the predators of the night.

"Guts, compared to my average day, this has been quite possibly the most fun I've had in centuries, and i sincerely wish it never ends. While they may be demon scum, they are interesting none the less, and powerful in their own right. So i would say that my happening around here was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." Alucard spoke plainly but with a hint of joviality in his voice as he spoke fondly of the slaughter of the demon scum so far, and also seeing the Paladin being sliced up was very entertaining as well.

Guts laughed to himself at his partner-in-slaughter expressed his wanton love for death and destruction, but Guts could hardly blame him. Before Alucard came along, Guts was the human version of Alucard who sunk his sword into any man who would stand against him, and felt way more at ease swinging his sword then anything else.

"Well i'm glad to hear you are enjoying yourself, and when we finally get to where Griffith and his cronies are, i can promise you Alucard, you will see slaughter and death on a level that may make your blood boil like never before." with that said Guts shot a few images of the Eclipse into Alucard's mind as he shows him all the death and mayhem during that time and including how Guts severed his own arm off in order to try and save Casca.

Alucard's eyes opened wide receiving the images from Guts and watched it entirely not moving or saying anything. Once it was over Alucard looked down at Guts and had but one question "Who were the 4 demon scum floating around above you at the time it all happened?" Guts looked at Alucard and thought about this and realized Alucard meant the God Hand. "That's the God Hand they use Behelit's to convert humans into demon creatures to serve them as 'apostles' through sacrifice, usually friends and/or family."

"The God Hand you say...hmmm...seems very odd they call themselves that don't you think?" Alucard enquired to Guts. "Well i don't give a shit, I'm just going to try to kill them, or die trying, as long as Griffith dies by my hand I'll be happy." Guts said matter-of-factly. To this Alucard laughed again and then was suddenly struck with something that couldn't be seen nor felt by anyone else but him. He looked down at his white gloves, they still had the binding seals on them but they were glowing red, and fading slowly.

Alucard knew what this meant, one thing could cause this, the binding transcends time and Integra was dying as he stood there. He wanted to go help, but knew he was utterly powerless to do anything so the seals simply burnt him in horrible agony as he dropped to the ground. Guts noticed this and knelt beside him keeping his distance and tilted his head to the side. "Alucard, what's up?"

"My bindings are dying, because my master is dying, and i am unable to save her." Alucard said hissing the words out through clenched teeth as his fleshed burned and bled as he experienced a soul ripping pain he had not felt since he was last sealed away. Alucard made no sound though as that would be weak, and he is anything but weak. The seals slowly faded and were gone completely, he was utterly free, the Hellsing family has been ended and while he will miss his Countess, he will not miss the slavery.

The ground started to shake and the sky turned blood red as well as the moon, as though another Eclipse had happened but Guts knew better, this was Alucard's doing. As Alucard's powers were fully unlocked and unleashed the resulting wave of massive power that radiated out from his body sent Guts flying 50 feet into the air and landing hard. Guts slowly started trying to move trying to ignore the pain in his body as it healed itself.

He looked up to where Alucard was and was gone, he looked around confused not finding anything until he looked up to see Alucard grabbing Guts and hauling him to his feet. "Alright, so you are no longer bound, and that resulting wave of sheer power that sent me flying was the bindings being broken and your full power now at your disposal whenever you want, that about right?"

Alucard merely nodded the affirmative on that question and continued walking only this time where ever Alucard stepped every living thing around it was turned into a desiccated husk, grass, flowers, trees. It was as if Alucard was leaking death and destruction from his very being, Guts walked behind him and wondered what the true extent of Alucard's powers were. "Alucard, i know you most likely wont answer this but exactly how powerful are you now? Without the bindings?"

"Well it's been so long since my powers were free i honestly have forgotten, the only way to find out is to fight." Alucard gave a face-cracking grin as he looked at Guts with a look in his eyes that says one thing, fight me if you dare. Guts seeing that look just gave a hearty laugh and continued to walk on toward the Castle-town in the distance where their next victim of slaughter awaits. "Alucard, I'm completely crazy, but I'm not so crazy to fight you at your absolute strongest."

Alucard started to laugh like the absolutely insane vampire that he is and then slowly stops laughing but still breaking out in smaller fits of laughing. "Guts! You truly are one damn interesting mortal i must say, as for fighting me, if i were to use my full power upon you, you'd be destroyed." Guts nodded at that and continued to walk when Guts suddenly felt a massive pain in his head and Alucard noticing this stopped and had a confused look on his face, but then that look slowly turned into a massive very tooth filled shark grin.

"Guts, whats about to happen may be incredibly painful, just remember one thing, focus on where i am and nothing else." Guts heard this and looked up at Alucard while holding his head then suddenly Alucard was gone completely from Guts vision replaced only with darkness. Alucard just kept smiling and thinking to himself, _Guts, i hope you enjoy walking in the shadows._

Guts opened his eyes not seeing Alucard and only saw emptiness nothing but whirling shadows as he floated in a negative void of some kind. It was then that Guts remembered what Alucard just said to him, so he concentrated and focused with his entire mind. When Guts opened his eyes after closing them he was standing in front of Alucard, who still had that huge grin on his face. "What in the hell was that!?"

Alucard started chuckling at the boy, "That Guts was you becoming strong enough to enter the shadow realm, which allows vampires to move vast distances instantaneously. The fact that you are still alive coming out of it and not insane speaks volumes of you alone. Any human that has been brought through the shadow realm usually ends up insane or dead. Bravo." Alucard gave a clapping to Guts and a smirk to go with it.

Guts shook his head and looked around to find himself back where he was before thinking to himself, _though uncontrollable right now this ability could come in handy in battle..._ Alucard hearing that thought just smiled as he started to walk towards there destination. Guts followed absently walking with his senses feeling out around him as he set his body to auto pilot and went deep into his mind to try and harness this ability.

Guts sat in an empty space within his mind searching for his new ability and how to trigger it, as he meditated he felt a pulling on his body and mind and then opened his eyes and he was once again inside the shadow realm only this time willingly, and then Guts concentrated and appeared 20 feet ahead of Alucard. Alucard saw this and was actually smiling, not grinning or smirking, but smiling. He couldn't believe that Guts figured out how to use shadow walking willingly after the first time it ever happened to him.

Guts looked back at Alucard with a grin on his face and decided to try a longer distance he closed his eyes and thought of the edge of the town they were going to. When he opened his eyes he was on the outskirts of the town with the castle looming above on a hill. Alucard appeared beside Guts with an odd look on his face and stopped Guts from walking. "Guts, you should not be able to do that so readily, you should be falling over in horrible pain and mentally exhausted. Not even full fledged vampires learn shadow walking that fast."

Alucard seemed to be angry? Or something like annoyed with the fact that Guts was learning all these powers so fast. That's what it seemed like by the tone of Alucard's voice anyway, Guts just looked at him and gave a shrug of his shoulders with a bit of a smirk. "Well Alucard, it was your blood, and now you are no longer bound thus your powers are released, ever think that the blood of yours that flows through my veins is now unleashed as well, since the binding is gone?" Guts spoke in a deadpan way and with a tiny hint of arrogance as he always does.

Alucard raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the left a bit looking at Guts, as if what he just spoke was possibly the most correct insight a human (well mostly human) had ever made. "Hmmm i see what you mean, it definitely could be the reason for it, also a Dhampir is incredibly rare and as I've said before, I've never seen or made one till now. So it could also be you learn your powers faster then vampires who knows."

Guts processed this information while he started to walk toward the town, mostly all the people were asleep as it was in the middle of the night, but of course they had castle guards everywhere because of the attacks on other castles nearby. Guts looked at Alucard and then back to the Castle Guards coming around the corner. "Hey Alucard, I got a really bad idea and I want to see what happens." Before Alucard could say anything though Guts vanished into thin air, and Alucard decided to cloak himself and just watch what Guts was going to do.

As one of the guards rounded a corner, Guts jumped out of the wall grabbing the guy by the mouth silencing him, and pulling him back into the wall. Alucard was trying so hard not to laugh at the guards look of sheer shock and fear as he was pulled into a wall. Right after Guts and the guard vanished into the wall, the other guard came around the corner and didn't see his partner around so he called out to him getting no answer, just then Guts' hand reached out and pulled the guy halfway into the wall and let go, and joined Alucard at his side.

The guard was now fused into the wall half in half out and Alucard started to laugh hysterically at this sight, not even Alucard had ever thought of trying that. Then it dawned on Alucard and he looked at Guts. "What happened to the other one?" Guts just gave Alucard his own version of a tooth filled shark grin and shrugged his shoulders. "While i was in the shadow realm i let him go." Alucard's eyebrows raised and he started laughing again, knowing full well that human died a painfully slow and agonizing death being suffocated by the shadow realm.

"That was quite ingenious I must say Guts, I've never used my shadow walking in that fashion before, I'll use that later for sure." Alucard looked around the town since it was night there was no one outside and he could sense something powerful at the castle. Alucard's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then concentration, following that he smirked that malicious grin of his at Guts. "Guts, they are waiting for us, they have more then one of those demon trash there, it seems after killing the first one, and then Zodd they don't like us anymore."

Guts started laughing hysterically at that last bit and had to calm himself down and looked at Alucard. "Well, i guess when they found out that Zodd was eaten, they decided to step up their game, about damn time." Alucard nodded to this and started walking into the town, as soon as he crossed into the main part of town with Guts all hell broke loose. There was some kind of magic in place to detect anything entering with higher then human strength and as soon as Guts and Alucard crossed that barrier alarms were going off and hundreds of soldiers came pouring out of houses and the castle all over gathering in front of the two.

The captain of the soldiers present screamed at the two "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER OR BE DESTROYED!" Guts and Alucard looked at each other and then back to the guard that yelled at them, and then back to each other and promptly fell over laughing in hysterics. They both got back up and were still laughing and Alucard and Guts looked at each other again as if to say 'Who goes first?'. Alucard being the stronger decided he would have some fun with the huddled masses before him.

"Guts, observe how i used to punish those in my old kingdom for disobeying me or ordering me around." As soon as Alucard finished hundreds of stalagmites shot up from the ground under the soldiers impaling all of them on 18 meter spikes into the air at once. The resulting screaming agony was like a symphony orchestra to Alucard's ears and even Guts was laughing at the sight of this mass carnage done in mere seconds.

The resulting scene was nothing like a horror movie or anything else, this was carnage and slaughter on a whole knew level, Guts had to guess there was at the very least 600+ soldiers now impaled and still alive somehow as they screamed in brutal agony. "Well, that takes care of those little fish, now you said something about multiple demon trash hmmm?" Guts spoke with a kind of elation in his voice and a yearning for destruction that Alucard was impressed with.

"Yes, seems they have a group of them up there i can sense them now, but i guess we will find out how strong they are, come let us slaughter." Alucard vanished with Guts right behind him walking into the shadows and appearing inside the castle court yard where they both stepped out of their own shadow portals right directly in front of the group of demon scum waiting for them. All 5 of them, were staring at the two who literally appeared out of no where and immediately all of them started to transform into their higher forms.

Guts didn't recognize any of them but one, he knew who Grunbeld was, Griffith is worried enough to send Grunbeld. Interesting. "Alucard, the big bastard is mine, he and i have unfinished business." Alucard looked at the biggest of them and smirked, pathetic pile of demon trash is no match for Guts as he is now. "Very well Guts, let the blood rain down from the sky and cover our battlefield!" With that Alucard launched himself forward mouth open in a display of shark teeth snarling and growling as he flew across the courtyard and started tearing into 2 of the lesser demons at once.

Guts laughed and looked at Grunbeld. "Hey fatass, you fight me, don't worry about him, i wouldn't want you to die too quickly now, you pile of shit." Grunbled was pissed at that already in his hulking warrior form and started attacking Guts furiously. Guts was dodging with ridiculous ease, after fighting Alucard head on Grunbeld is a complete pansy in Guts' eyes and to show Grunbeld that Guts is no longer that weakling he thinks he is.

Guts ran up to the behemoth jumped up and with his sword drawn, concentrated and wrapped a shadow portal around his massive sword and used it to cut Grunbeld in half sending the missing pieces of him into the shadow realm to rot for eternity. However the remaining pieces were spraying blood and gore everywhere on the ground, organs were slopping out of the body and hitting the ground with a sickening _splorp _sound and blood was leaking all over the place. Guts grinned like a mad man as he looked over at Alucard, watching the master vampire have some fun with his prey.

Alucard was going completely bloodlust crazy and was tearing limbs off his opponents and then putting them back so they could heal, only to be ripped off again. Alucard was howling in maniacal laughter as the blood and gore drenched his entire body. "HAHAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC DEMON TRASH YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!? NOW BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Alucard using his bare hands ripped all of the demons into pieces leaving only bloody stumps of bodies in the wake of the attacks.

There was one soldier left alive in the castle who watched this entire thing happen, and Alucard's senses were on such high alert he smelt the stupid human pig from where he was so Alucard vanished returning with the soldier holding him up by the throat. "You human, where did these weakling abominations come from, if you know you better tell me, lest you wish to end up like them." Alucard said looking back at the carnage behind them.

The human was shitting his pants thoroughly after watching the entire display take mere minutes and that was because Alucard was playing with his prey. The soldier gulped and stammered out "T-t-they C-c-came From t-t-the capital." Alucard looked at the pathetic wretch in his hand and knew he was not lying and so, he bit the humans head off drinking all of the delicious blood inside. Guts watched this and laughed a bit, then turned around and started walking out of the castle walking through the gates that were closed and continuing on toward their next destination.

As they were walking Guts all of a sudden stopped and fell to the ground clutching his stomach and letting out a grunt of pain as his insides felt like they were being shredded and melted all at once. Guts let out a terrifying scream that reverberated in the very soul of any being near, even Alucard wasn't unaffected by this. Alucard looked on and then felt something snap inside of Guts' mind and at that exact moment Guts' stopped screaming and it was eerily quiet, the calm before the storm.

Alucard was looking at Guts waiting for something to happen and suddenly without warning Guts grabbed his sword, it still teeming with dark energy and laid it in front of him. He put his hands on the blade and began to draw and will all of the energy it had absorbed into his own body his skin becoming even more pale then it already was as he absorbed all of the power from its many slaughtering battles. Alucard watched a little curious what he was doing and then when Guts stood and faced Alucard he immediately noticed Guts' had lost the whites of his eyes, his eyes were completely black.

"Alucard...let us fight again..." Guts spoke with a voice made from evil, dripping with the desire to destroy and slaughter. Alucard raised an eyebrow, not sure what was happening but nodded, always in the mood for a good fight. "As you wish hum-" Alucard was cut off speaking as a massive blast of negative energy ripped the vampire's head straight off. Guts stood there dark energy glowing around his body as he held in his hands swirling black balls of death.

Alucard reformed his head and looked on significantly impressed by Guts' abilities, thought Alucard did not have time to further admire it as he was pummelled with rapid massive blows of energy each one blasting a piece of him away. Alucard was having a legitimately hard time regenerating his body even using the depth of his powers, Guts was simply standing there not making any movement at all just directing devastating energy blasts at Alucard with brutal accuracy, seemingly knowing where the vampire would try to reform first.

Alucard managed to reform his arm with the Jackal drawn and fired a shot straight at Guts heart, but what happened next stunned Alucard. Guts caught the bullet and then melted it using the energies in his body, then again surprised when Guts willed the Jackal and Casull into his hands even thought the Casull was still contained in Alucard's shadow matter. Alucard reformed with some issues but finally took full form again and looked at the guns in Guts' hands.

"Guts, you must not take others things, it's very rude." the sarcasm was there so was the amusement but also a tiny hint of rage at being bested by a half breed. Guts looked up at the mention of his name not hearing anything else Alucard said. Guts then infused the dark energy suffusing his very soul now into the guns and then levitated them back into Alucard's hands with a grin. "There, now you may actually be able to hurtme , but i doubt it, for i do not know exactly what has happened but i know one thing, i cannot die now."

Alucard raised an eyebrow at these actions and chuckled to himself and then becoming a booming insane laughter that echoed across the land in the middle of the moonlit night. Then as if to illustrate his point Guts plainly stood in the way of both weapons now returned to Alucard and spoke plainly. "Shoot my heart, and my head, and everywhere else to your hearts content Alucard, if I am right, nothing you can do will kill me."

Alucard gave a shrug and started pumping bullet and bullet into Guts heat and heart and saw no blood whatsoever, all he saw was dark energy pouring out and then just a quickly sucked back up inside and sealed up returning to now pale skin. Guts made no movement at all until both of Alucard's guns were empty and he put them away, with some annoyance though. "Hmm...tickles a bit, is this what its like for you?"

Alucard stared wide-eyed at Guts and then narrowed his eyes with a growl stalking towards him with a purpose. Alucard sent out Baskerville at Guts and watched as the prized Hellhound of Alucard ran with lightning speed toward him, waiting until the last millisecond of the attack before shoving his hand into Baskerville's mouth and firing off a dark energy shot blasting the hound several feet into the air and landed beside Alucard with a thud, not dead but very badly hurt.

Alucard didn't even see the attack happen which was giving him cause for concern, just as he was about to release everything he had a voice rang out in the night "CEASE THIS INSANE FIGHT NOW!" The voice caused pain unlike anything he'd ever felt as Alucard crumbled to the ground in tremendous pain, same thing was happening to Guts. When they both looked up the Skull Knight was standing before them on his horse.

"FOOLS!" The Skull Knight's eyes were blowing bright red with rage and he had his sword out, The Sword of Resonance, quite possibly the most impressive and powerful weapon Alucard's eyes ever saw. The power was literally dripping off of it as it looked like one of the most horrendous but beautiful swords which gave a feeling of awe and disgust at the same time. Slowly the Skull Knight let them stand, "You complete and utter fools, had this carried on you would have destroyed each other!"

This came to a surprise to both men standing there looking at the Skull Knight and then each other. That implies that both Guts and Alucard would have kept fighting until they were both destroyed. As Alucard was finishing this thought the Skull Knight's eyes went back to their dull yellowish color with his anger abated. As Alucard was about to say something there was an ear piercing mind shattering high pitched squeal of a scream "MAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRR!" Alucard's face paled even more then it already was which shouldn't be possible but it happened..._Oh no...not her...not now...not the POLICE GIRL!_

There was a flash of yellow that had collided with Alucard at seemingly near the speed of light knocking the vampire off his feet and onto the ground as Seras was smothering him with hugs and crying all over him. Alucard shoved her off and stood up a little pissed off that she knocked him over "POLICE GIRL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Seras shrunk away from her angry master as she just sort of shrugged her shoulders and whistled a little feigning nonchalance.

"I-I-I'm sorry master it's just, it took me forever to find you, and there are crazy weird demon things out there that I've been killing!" Seras just stared at her feet waiting for her master to berate her or punish her for her actions but when nothing came she looked up at him and saw a very odd look of pride on his face. "M-Master..? Are you alright?" Alucard smiled wide a real genuine smile as he put a hand on top of Seras' head and ruffled her spiky blonde hair. "Seras...Seras Victoria, you fed didn't you i can smell the power coming from you."

Seras blushed from the praise and then spoke softly "Well...i was stuck here and i got hungry so...i fed on a bunch of prisoners i found...they tasted awful but it was better then nothing." Alucard's eyes raised at this and he laughed a bit, more of a slight chuckle, "So you've fed more then once, that would explain the power i feel from you, tell me Pol- no, Seras you have now earned your name Seras Victoria. Tell me how many have you fed on?" Seras kind dug her foot into the ground beneath her as she mumbled out a number that Alucard couldn't even hear.

"Speak up Seras, how many?" Alucard said this time a bit more forceful and Seras snapped to attention and spout out, "56...master..." Seras then turned away from her master and then noticed the other two people, if you could call them that and she blushed at her rather loud entrance and bowed and apologized for her rudeness. The Skull Knight simply said and did nothing remaining like a statue on his horse and then Guts well Guts even though he was infused with so much dark energy he could blot out the sun he could not help but stare at the blood soaked woman in front of him.

Seras was covered in disgusting smelling blood and Guts still could notice her rather...shapely...form and she seemed to notice his staring at her and she glared at him, "Hey buddy! My eyes are up here genius!" Guts quickly tore his eyes away from her chest and let out a nervous chuckle and looked at Alucard who was looking on in amusement. Guts looked at Alucard and said in a very deadpan kind of voice "Alucard, who is this?" gesturing to Seras. Before Alucard could speak Seras stuck her hand out and smiled at Guts and spoke"My name is Seras Victoria it's a pleasure to meet you and who are you?"

Alucard laughed at this introduction and simply stood back and let Guts introduce himself to his young fledgeling, "Ah my name is Guts, nice to meet you too." He said shaking her hand and noticed the massively strong grip on it and smirked. "You are a vampire." Seras beamed at Guts and smiled "Yes i am! Master saved me and turned me into a vampire, and you are...not entirely human you are something different, alive but not, i can smell Master's scent on you in your blood."

Seras turned to Alucard and looked at him for an answer to this very odd set of events, "Master? Why does he smell like your blood?" Alucard chuckled at his fledgeling and grinned "Well, Guts here is a half breed or Dhampir half human half vampire, and now he appears to be something more, Guts care to give a little demonstration of your new found abilities?" Guts gave a sickeningly close version of Alucard's trademark smirk and then his whole body was surrounded in dark negative energy his eyes going blacker then night and smirking the entire time.

He held up a hand and made a very small ball of energy in his hands swirling with blackness beyond Alucard's shadow and radiating power he held out the little ball of black light and spoke "Hold out your hand Seras and concentrate on keeping this shape with the energy." Seras did as she was told thoroughly engrossed at Guts' ability and when she felt the energy transfer into her hands she immediately felt the draw on her body from it to control it as it was foreign to her. "Now, throw it preferably not at me or Alucard or him" pointing to the Skull Knight sitting on his horse watching with mild amusement.

Seras threw the little ball and it landed exploding in a massive black cloud that looked like fire and when the dust cleared there was a 3 meter wide hole in the earth. Seras gawked at the power of the tiny little gold ball sized ball of energy, and then looked back at Guts and smiled again "That is sooooo cool!" Seras squealed and clapped a little at the small demonstration and then she noticed the person on a horse...a skeleton horse...and the man was a skeleton...Seras at that time decided to slink back over to her master and looked up at the Skeleton man.

"H-Hi there, who are you?" Seras spoke timidly almost hiding behind Alucard who was almost breaking out into hysterics at his fledgelings reaction to the Skull Knight. Guts let a bit of a chuckle and looked up at the Skull Knight who simply gave a nod to the young vampire and spoke, his words laced with immense power. "You may call me the Skull Knight as that is what most call me." Seras upon hearing that looked at her master and asked him telepathically

_Master, is he friend or foe and why do i get the feeling not to mess with him?_ At this Alucard started to laugh full out clutching his sides at Seras' thought to him. _Seras, that is one being that i know has the ability to wipe me from existence, think about that._ Upon hearing that Seras now completely hid behind her master shaking in fear until she felt a tapping on her shoulder and realized someone was behind her and whirled around coming face to face with the Skull Knight, no longer on his horse staring into the young vampire's eyes.

Seras made a small squeak and nervously waved at the man..skeleton..skeleton man...whatever he was! The Skull Knight laughed a bit and shook his head putting a hand on Seras' shoulder, "Fear not little one, i mean you no harm, nor any harm to your master or Guts. I am here to lend aid whenever i can and to provide advice in going against the 5 members of the God Hand." Guts was gawking at this exchange with the Skull Knight and Seras, he had never seen or heard the Skull Knight act like that to anyone.

Alucard was chuckling to himself at Seras' reaction to the Skull Knight, and then pulled Seras closer to him and put his hands on her shoulders and smirked at her when she jumped and looked up to see her master looking down at her. "M-M-Master? Um...What are you doing..?" He only continued to hold her in place and smirk then directing his attention to the Skull Knight finally able to speak to him "Well, back to matters at hand, I'm slightly torn between you interrupting our fight and stopping us before we destroyed each other, i do so love to fight.."

The Skull Knight simply looked at Alucard and spoke only a few words, "Guts is not your enemy, the God Hand is and all that serve them, so fight them not each other, now i must go i have things to attend to." With that he appeared back on his horse and walked away fading away slowly till he was gone, Seras was just watching and when he was gone looked at the hands on her shoulders and then noticed something very VERY bad. "MASTER! THE SEALS! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Seras grabbing one of Alucard's gloved hands and rubbing them and nothing happening.

Alucard took his hand away from his fledgling and sighed, he was not looking forward to this, she wasn't going to take this well. "Seras...Sir Integra has died, my seals are broken as there is no other to continue the Hellsing line, I am free." He waited and waited for her to break down and start crying, but she never did she simply stood there absorbed in thought. When she began to speak, and what she said shocked Alucard to the very core for she only said one thing. "Finally."

Alucard looked at his fledgeling in complete and utter shock at what she had said, and before Alucard could ask her what she meant Seras looked up at him with a sick sadistic smirk on her face. "Master...i have something to show you i think you might like, i learnt it after feeding on a human and...well you'll see." Seras closed her eyes and slowly but surely began to transform into a white tiger with bright red eyes as the tiger wagged its tail slowly back and forth she looked up at Alucard.

To say Alucard was shocked is an understatement first what she said about Integra being dead and now she can transform into her familiar animal. Slowly but surely Alucard had a massive smile on his face, his little Seras finally growing up, he was proud, incredibly proud she learnt this without his help. "Rise Seras Victoria, and face me again." Seras transformed back looking up at her master beaming with joy he was happy with her. "Seras Victoria, I feel that now is the time, you have learnt how to bring out your familiar and transform into it, become one of the Nosferatu Seras, become a true No-Life Queen."

Seras watched in shock as her master sliced his wrist with a nail after removing a glove and held out his arm and smiled down at her. "Seras, drink my blood, you shall be your own vampire, no longer a fledgeling, I am proud of you Seras." Seras was blushing so furiously that she looked like someone had turned her into a tomato, her master never said such things about her. So she took his arm not wanting to insult him, she valued his opinions far too much and slowly drank his rich full bodied blood.

Each gulp she took she could feel the master-fledgeling bond breaking and then stopped drinking focusing on everything she had in her entire being, she would not loose that connection. Alucard knew what she was going through and then noticed what she was trying to do, she started to shake uncontrollably focusing her entire being on not letting their bond die.

All that could be heard was her whispering "I will never let it go..." and she grabbed her head and screamed in pain as she fought it as hard as she could. Alucard was stunned to see what she was doing, trying to stop the bond from breaking, he could feel the pain she was going through his admiration of her only going higher. She fought with every ounce of her being using the new powers unlocked within her to reinforce the connection between them.

Suddenly she dropped down into the grass unconscious and Alucard could still feel their bond, he knelt down beside her and picked her up into his arms, he looked down at her she was completely out of it, but she succeeded, against everything that is written and known of vampire lore, she defied it all out of sheer will power. He looked at Guts who was watching on with curiosity wondering what she had done to earn the look of awe and respect on Alucard's face. Seeing Guts looking at him he explained briefly.

"Guts, every master who creates a fledgeling a bond is made between them a telepathic and empathic bond that allows the fledgeling to speak to it's master and vice-versa, and when the master gives the fledgeling their blood, the bond is always broken shattered, but Seras focused everything she had on our bond refusing to let it break even though she is now a full fledged vampire, a true No-Life Queen." Guts looked at the limp body of an unconscious Seras and gave a slightly grin, from what he was told, that has never happened before, strong little one she was.

Seras began to stir in her former masters arms and slowly her eyes opened and looked up seeing her master...no former master looking down at her. "Master...did it work?" her voice was so quiet he barely heard it and she was so weak from the experience she just stared up at him not even trying to move. "Seras, you did something no fledgeling has ever done, once again you continue to prove me right about my decision to turn you into a childe of the night. Now rest, you refused the breaking of the bond, you kept it in place, yes Seras it worked."

As soon as Seras heard those words she smiled to herself and fell asleep again and then Alucard looked at Guts "We should get moving, now that we have Seras with us, we're going to have to find her some blood which wont be hard. Come on i can smell some humans nearby." Alucard walked in the direction of a small village near by and looked down at Seras, she was so different from when he last saw her and it wasn't that long ago. He knew she had it in her to accept her true nature and to become a truely great vampire, she had surprised him so many times in the last few hours and made him so proud of her.

Alucard spoke into her mind still feeling their connection alive and well, _Seras Victoria, rest and when you awaken, you will be a true No-Life Queen._ With that Alucard carried on walking not bothering to phase to the village.


End file.
